


Die Baumläufer [Arbeitstitel]

by Aldeen



Category: Daedalic Games, The Night of the Rabbit
Genre: Backstory, world building
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldeen/pseuds/Aldeen
Summary: [Fanfiktion zu "The Night Of The Rabbit] Drei Jahre sind seit dem Sieg von Jerry über den Magier Zaroff vergangen und Jerry ist mittlerweile ein Schüler des Magiers von Mauswald. Nach der Gefangennahme des flüchtigen Marquis de Hoto wird jedoch schnell klar: In den Schatten lauern weitere Übel





	1. Prolog

Es war der Wind, der dem Waldschrat flüsterte, dass etwas geschehen würde. Langsam hob das Wesen seinen hölzernen Kopf und lauschte regungslos in die Stille zwischen den Welten.  
Es knackte und klickte, als der Waldschrat seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere rollen liess.  
„Hmmmm“, machte er und rollte den Kopf wieder zurück in seine Ausgangposition und tippte mit seinem Stab an seine Maske.  
Ein Krähen durchbrach die Stille und der Waldschrat blickte auf. Ein Rabe sass auf einem der Äste und sah ihn mit intelligenten Augen an.  
„Guten Tag“, sagte der Walschrat freundlich und der Rabe nickte zur Begrüssung.  
Er legte den Kopf schief und schien darauf zu warten, dass der Waldschrat zu sprechen begann.  
„Das Kaninchen“, begann dieser daraufhin mit schleppender Stimme, „erinnerst du dich an ihn?“  
„Natürlich“, krähte der Rabe empört.  
Der Waldschrat schien sich zu amüsieren, die Hölzer an seinem Kopf erschauerten und stiessen aneinander, so als würde er lachen.  
„Natürlich“, wiederholte er sanft. „Und der Junge? Sein Schüler?“, hakte er nach. Diesmal verzichtete der Rabe auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen hob er den Kopf bloss ein wenig empor.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte er, seine Stimme plötzlich seltsam besorgt.  
Der Waldschrat wandte die Maske, die ihm ein Gesicht ersetzte, ab und starrte in die Nebel, die ausserhalb ihrer winzigen Lichtung die Welt erfüllten. Undeutlich zeichneten sich Schemen zwischen den verschiedenen Ästen der Bäume ab, Mementos anderer Orte, Zeiten und Möglichkeiten. Ruhig blickte der Waldschrat von den einen schemenhaftigen Erscheinung zu der nächsten.  
„Ich weiss es nicht“, antwortete er nach einer Weile. Empört plusterte der Rabe seine Federn auf.  
„Du weisst es nicht?“, wiederholte er, seine Stimme leise.  
Der Waldschrat nickte. „Ja. Die Winde haben mir seinen Namen geflüstert. Seinen, und noch den des anderen.“  
Er wandte sich wieder dem Raben zu und stützte sich dabei ein wenig auf seinen Stab, der leise knackste.  
„Ihre Namen sind verbunden, ihr Schicksal verwoben. Der Marquis hat zwei Schüler ausgebildet. Ich kenne ihre Geschichten und ich kenne ihre Anfänge. Und dennoch…“, wieder wandte er die Maske ab, so als ob er in tiefen Gedanken versunken war.  
„Sie sind schon einmal aufeinandergetroffen. Sie sollten nur einmal aufeinandertreffen. Aber wenn ein Zahnrad sich zu drehen beginnt, fangen viele andere an, sich mitzudrehen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“  
„Nein“, antwortete der Rabe hohl.  
Der Waldschrat liess den Kopf gutmütig hin und her schwanken, bevor er leise seufzte.  
„Ich glaube, ich tue es auch nicht. Aber vielleicht hat es keine Bedeutung. Vielleicht bedeutet es alles. Ich bin kein Windleser, kein Hellseher. Ich sammle bloss Geschichten. Und ich glaube, mit fällt gerade etwas ein…“


	2. Der Anfang

Der fünfzehnjährige Jerry sah wieder einmal aus dem Fenster von Aros Haus. Nach dem Verschwinden des Marquis de Hoto hatte sich der alte Magier von Mauswald bereit erklärt, den Jungen weiter in der edlen Kunst der Baumläufer zu unterrichten. Jerry hatte im Sommer die Schule, die ihm sehr leidlich geworden war in den letzten 3 Jahren, beendet und hatte seinen Eltern erzählt, dass er bei einem Zauberer (seine Eltern waren der Überzeugung, Aro sei ein Showman oder ein Zirkusangstellter) in die Lehre gehen konnte. Seine Eltern hatten waren verständlicherweise unsicher gewesen, jedoch hatte sie ein Besuch von Aro, der sich von seiner besten Seite im Anzug und mit gekämmten Haaren gezeigt hatte, überzeugt. So durfte Jerry zur Zeit bei Aro wohnen um seine «Ausbildung» zu machen.  
Momentan war der alte Magier jedoch eine Welt weiter um etwas zu erledigen, wobei er Jerry gebeten hatte, auf das Haus aufzupassen. Jerry wusste genau, dass das Haus mit mehreren Bannzaubern belegt war, so dass ein zusätzlicher Schutz durch ihn nicht notwendig war. Jerry hatte realisiert, dass Aro höchstwahrscheinlich etwas Magisches zu erledigen hatte, zu dem Jerrys Fähigkeiten noch nicht ausreichten.  
So blieb Jerry nichts Anderes übrig, als Däumchen zu drehen.  
Er betrachtete vom Fenster aus den verlassenen Bahnhof, der über und über mit allerlei Pflanzen bewachsen war. Nur manchmal hörte er das Rattern eines Zuges, der über die noch benutzbaren Gleise fuhr, etwas entfernt vom Bahnhof.  
Aro hatte Jerry einmal erklärt, dass der Bahnhof schon über 50 Jahre aus ihm unbekannten Gründen verlassen war. Kein Zug hielt hier, nur über die etwas abseits gelegenen Gleise fuhr manchmal ein Zug um in eine ferne Stadt zu gelangen.  
Auch das kleine Dorf, in dem Aro’s Haus stand, war zum grössten Teil leer. Jerry hatte einmal einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht und fühlte sich unwillkürlich wie einer seiner geliebten Comichelden, als er durch die schon baufälligen Gassen mit ihren schiefen und überwucherten Häuser streifte. Einmal war er der Versuchung erlegen und war in ein verlassenes, nobel aussehendes Haus eingedrungen, nur um seine Neugier zu befriedigen.  
Das Haus war voller Staub und die Möbel waren abgedeckt und die wenigen, die Jerry erkennen konnte, sahen altertümlich aus und erinnerten ihn unwillkürlich an die Einrichtung seiner Oma. Nachdem die erste Neugier gestillt war, fand Jerry das Haus jedoch eher gruselig und machte sich aus dem Staub.  
Obwohl die meisten Häuser mittlerweile unbewohnt und unbewohnbar waren, lebten neben Aro noch etwa 30 weitere Menschen im Dorf. Jerry hatte den Eindruck, dass diese meist Einsiedler waren. Er bemerkte manchmal, wie ihn die Bewohner misstrauisch aus ihren Gärten oder durch Vorhänge beobachteten. Er war ein Fremder in ihrem idyllischen Dorfleben und schon deshalb den meisten ein Dorn im Auge.  
Nachdem Aro jedoch im kleinen Dorfladen, der überraschen gut erhalten war, Jerry dem alten Krämer als seinen Enkel vorstellte, verschwanden die meisten misstrauischen Gesichter. Jerry bemerkte nur noch manchmal, wie ihm ein, nun eher neugieriges statt misstrauisches, Augenpaar folgte.  
Jerry wandte den Kopf vom Fenster ab und wandte sich dem Mobiliar des Hauses zu.  
Aro war wahrlich kein sonderlich ordentlicher Mensch. Überall standen Flaschen und Bücher herum und bedeckten praktisch jede Oberfläche. Eine Matratze, auf der Aro schlief, lag auf dem Boden gleich bei der Küche.  
Jerry schlief im oberen Stockwerk in einem Gästezimmer, dass selten bewohnt war und so, im Gegensatz zum restlichen Haus, ordentlich war.  
Auf die Frage von Jerry, warum Aro denn im Wohnzimmer und nicht im Schlafzimmer schlief antwortete der Alte, dass ihm «die Aura im Schlafzimmer nicht mehr bekommt. »  
Jerry gab sich mit dieser kryptischen Antwort zufrieden und war froh, dass wenigstens er in einem echten Bett schlafen konnte.  
Im Wohnzimmer war es dämmrig, da Aro die meisten Jalousien heruntergezogen hatte und Staubfussel träge durch das Zimmer flogen. In der Luft hing der übliche Geruch von Kaffee und einer würzigen Teemischung, die Jerry auch mochte. Er hatte sich sogar ein wenig mit Kaffee anfreunden können in den zwei Monaten, die er nun schon hier verbrachte.  
Natürlich vermisste er seine Eltern manchmal, doch mit der Pubertät war auch sein Wunsch nach Unabhängigkeit und Eigeninitiative gewachsen, so dass er den ungewohnten Freiraum bei Aro genoss. Bei Aro durfte er aufstehen wann er wollte und durfte sich beim Kühlschrank bedienen. Aro schlief tagsüber meist und so fand der Unterricht, bis auf einige Ausflüge nach Mauswald, meist Nachts oder Abends statt.  
Jerry fühlte sich rundum zufrieden mit der Freiheit, die er hier genoss.  
Trotzdem konnte Jerry nicht vergessen, wie er damals auf der Bank gesessen hatte, als er versehentlich in die schlechte Zukunft gereist war. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Traurigkeit übermannten ihn manchmal, wenn er an seine Mutter dachte. Dann kam er nicht umhin, sich um sie zu sorgen und schrieb ihr sogleich einen Brief, in dem er ihr mitteilte, dass es ihm gut ginge und er sie vermisse (auch wenn dies für einen Pubertierenden nicht gerade leicht war).  
Schon fühlte er wieder den scharfen Schmerz der Ungewissheit über den Verbleib seiner Eltern und schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. So konnte das doch nicht ewig weitergehen! Er musste sich ablenken.  
Jerry seufzte und beschloss, sich ein wenig mehr mit Bannmagie zu befassen, so wie Aro es ihm geraten hatte und nahm ein dickes, staubiges und sehr alt aussehendes, in Leder gebundenes Buch von einem Tisch. Das Symbol der Baumläufer pragte auf der Vorderseite und mehrere kleine, ihm unbekannte Symbole auf der Rückseite, die von dünnen, weissen Kreisen umrandet waren. Jerry setzte sich an den Küchentisch und schob einige Bücher und Schreibutensilien vorsichtig zu Seite um sich Platz zu machen. Er schlug das Buch auf und hustete, als eine Staubschicht ihm entgegenflog. Der Geruch des alten Buches erfüllte die Luft und vermischte sich mit den anderen Gerüchen im Zimmer. Jerry stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und bettete seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen. Langsam begann er zu lesen. Innerlich beschloss er aber, nach 3 Kapiteln inne zu halten um seiner Mutter einen Brief zu schreiben.

 

Aro atmete schwer und blickte auf seinen Gegner hinab.  
Der Marquis de Hoto starrte mit seinen roten Augen hasserfüllt zu Aro hinauf, jedenfalls mit dem gesunden Auge. Über sein rechtes Auge zog sich eine lange, dünne Narbe. Die Arme und Beine des Kaninchens waren mit Magie gefesselt, so dass sich der gefallene Baumläufer nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
Aro zog sich die Atemmaske über dem Gesicht gerade, die während der Auseinandersetzung verrutscht war. Die Luft in dieser Welt brannte in seinen menschlichen Lungen, welche seinen Begleitern nichts auszumachen schien.  
Die Welt, in der der sie den flüchtigen Marquis de Hoto endlich gestellt hatten, war von äusserst feindlichem Charakter gegenüber Menschen, besonders mit ihren giftigen Dämpfen, die auf Dauer die Lunge verätzten. Zum Glück hatte Aro eine Atemmaske mitgenommen, obwohl er nicht gedacht hatte, dass der Marquis so weit vorgedrungen war.  
„Was machen wir nun mit ihm?“, fragte die riesige Eule rechts von Aro. Aro reichte ihr knapp bis zu den Flügeln Ansätzen, obwohl er selbst fast 1.90 gross war. Sie hatte ihre braunen Flügel ordentlich gefaltet und sah mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf das Kaninchen, ohne Aro anzusehen. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut sickerte von ihrem rechten Flügelansatz durch die Federn, wo ein besonders übler Zauber des Marquis sie gestreift hatte.  
Aro wusste nicht, woher dieser so eine Magie kannte und wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir versiegeln ihn wieder in eine Bannflasche“, sagte der Baumläufer links von Aro mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme.  
Der Wolf stand immer noch auf seinen Hinterbeinen und war so ebenfalls grösser als Aro. Die beiden Vorderläufe hatte er vor seiner grauen pelzigen Brust verschränkt. Als Mantel hatte der Baumläufer aus einer fremden, kalten Welt einen Pelz gewählt. Der grosse Wolf mit dem Namen Fenris hatte jedoch offensichtlich keine moralischen Bedenken mit seiner Wahl.  
„Was meint ihr?“, fragte er weiter und blickte dann mit grauen Augen seine beiden Begleiter an während er mit dem Kopf Richtung Marquis nickte.  
Aro schüttelte den Kopf und sah erneut zu dem Kaninchen herunter. Der Marquis blieb immer noch stumm und hatte seinen Blick starr auf Aro gerichtet.  
„Das wäre zu riskant. Er ist schon einmal entkommen, warum sollte er da nicht auch ein zweites Mal entkommen?“, sagte Aro nachdenklich. Seine beiden Begleiter gaben, mehr oder weniger willig, leise Laute der Zustimmung von sich.  
Eine bleierne Stille legte sich über die Baumläufer, als sie angestrengt nachdachten.  
Dann hob die Eule einen ihrer Flügel und richtete ihn auf den Marquis.  
„Somnus“, befahl sie und der Kopf des Marquis sackte auf den Boden. Seine Augenlider flatterten noch ein paar Mal widerspenstig, bis sie schliesslich zufielen. Sein Atem verlangsamte sich, bis er ruhig und regelmässig zu hören war. Offensichtlich war der Marquis eingeschlafen.  
Aro drehte sich überrascht zu der Eule hin.  
„Nepeta, warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragte er.  
Nepeta zuckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Marquis, wie auch Fenris es vorher getan hatte.  
„Bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben, muss er nicht unbedingt alle unserer Pläne mitbekommen“, zischte sie leise, als ob sie Angst hätte, dass der Marquis sie immer noch hören konnte.  
Fenris nickte anerkennend und wandte sich dann vom schlafenden Marquis ab um seine Begleiter zu fixieren.  
„Nun?“, fragte er, ein klein wenig Anklage in seiner Stimme, „Was machen wir mit ihm, ohne ihn in eine Bannflasche zu stecken?“  
Aro hob die Hand um sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Die Lunge brannte ihm mittlerweile heftiger und er war froh, wenn sie diese Welt möglichst bald verlassen konnten. Schliesslich drohte ihnen hier nicht nur durch die Luft Gefahr. Diese Welten, grösstenteils unerforscht und grossflächig bar jedes intelligenten Lebens, zeichneten sich durch eine vielseitige und aggressive Flora und Fauna aus, die meisten Arten waren den Baumläufern noch gänzlich unbekannt und Aro hatte wenig Lust, etwas daran zu ändern.  
«Für eine kurze Zeit könnten wir ihn natürlich schon in eine Bannflasche stecken. Bei meiner hatte er den Bann kontinuierlich geschwächt. Wenn wir unsere ganze Kraft in eine Bannflasche stecken, würde er sogar mit dem richtigen Spruch mehrere Wochen brauchen, um rauszukommen», sagte Aro langsam und holte aus seinem Mantel eine kleine Flasche mit Korken, die mit dem Zeichen der Baumläufer verziert war.  
Fenris zeigte ein wölfisches Grinsen, zufrieden mit dem Umstand, dass sein Vorschlag nun doch angenommen schien. Nepeta zeigte sich deutlich unbeeindruckter und beäugte die Flasche misstrauisch aus ihren grossen Eulenaugen.  
«Natürlich ist das nur eine kurzzeitige Lösung, wir müssen uns selbstverständlich später mit einer längerfristigen Lösung auseinandersetzen», mahnte Aro seine Begleiter, welche zustimmend nickten.  
Aro streckte die Flasche von sich, eine Hand unten am Boden, die zweite hielt den Korken umschlossen.  
Nepeta und Fenris streckten je einen Flügel respektive eine Pfote aus und berührten die Flasche an den Seiten. Aro nahm den Korken aus der Flasche und hielt ihn etwa drei Zentimeter über der Flasche.  
Wie von selbst kam die Formel über Aro’s Lippen, mit denen man ein Wesen in eine Flasche binden konnte. Sie war weitaus mächtiger als die Formel, bei der das Opfer die Flasche selbst öffnen musste, was bei dem Marquis sowieso nicht funktioniert hätte, schliesslich kannte er alle Kniffs und Tricks der Baumläufer.  
Die Gestalt des schlafenden Marquis schien zu flackern und dann wurde er, von der Mitte seines Rückens ausgehend, in die Luft gehoben und in einem Wirbel aus Farben in die Flasche gesogen.  
Aro drückte schnell den Korken hinein. Zwar war Nepetas Somnus stark, dennoch wusste er nicht, wie ausgeprägt die Abwehr des Marquis war. Er wollte besser kein Risiko eingehen.  
Einen solch mächtigen Zauber zu wirken, wenn auch zu dritt, hatte natürlich seinen Preis.  
Aro spürte, wie ihm die Glieder zu schmerzen begannen. Er streckte den Rücken durch und bewegte vorsichtig den Hals um die plötzliche Steifheit darin loszuwerden. Nepeta und Fenris schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Nepeta schüttelte das Gefieder (vorsichtig, um ihre Wunde nicht noch zu verschlimmern) und Fenris liess sich auf alle Viere fallen um sich wie ein Hund zu nach dem Schwimmen zu schütteln.  
Zudem schien sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit auf Aro zu legen, so dass es ihm schwer fiel, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Er versuchte alle Hirnzellen, die er noch zur Verfügung hatte, zusammenzukratzen und drehte sich zu den beiden anderen Baumläufern um, die anscheinend von den gleichen Symptomen geplagt wurden wie er selbst.  
«Wir treffen uns in 3 Tagen Mauswaldzeit bei mir. Gebt mir eure Uhren, ich synchronisier sie schnell. »  
Die beiden Baumläufer nickten. Fenris nahm seine Taschenuhr aus einer Innentasche seines Pelzes, Nepeta ihre aus der kleinen roten Weste, die sie als Mantel ausgewählt hatte.  
Die beiden warfen Aro die Uhren zu und er gab Fenris die Bannflasche, während er einen leisen Zauber murmelte.  
Der Zauber war weder besonders schwer noch Kraft auftreibend, so dass er ihn ohne grosse Bedenken zwei Mal sprechen konnte.  
Die Zeiger der Taschenuhren drehten sich zuerst schnell um ihre eigene Achse, bis sie auf der zwölf stehen blieben und dann rückwärtsliefen.  
Er gab die Taschenuhren zurück.  
«Wenn die Zeiger anfangen golden zu leuchten, müsst ihr euch auf den Weg machen. Wir sehen uns dann bei mir.«  
Aro fühlte sich, als könne er die Augen kaum mehr offenhalten. Fenris gab ihm die Flasche zurück und Aro verstaute sie sicher in einer geräumigen Innentasche seines Mantels. Mit langsamen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Portalbaum, der ihn zuerst in zwei Zwischenwelten und dann in seine eigene Welt bringen sollte. Im Rücken hörte er das Geräusch von davoneilenden Pfoten und er wusste, dass sich Fenris auf den Weg zu seinem Portalbaum machte, der weiter weg war. Nepeta folgte Aro, schliesslich musste sie auch in die zwei Zwischenwelten reisen, um dann einen anderen Portalbaum in ihre eigene Welt zu brauchen.  
Schweigend gingen sie -beziehungsweise hüpfte Nepeta- nebeneinander her, bis sie nach einem kurzen Fussmarsch vor einem alten, krummen Baum standen.  
Der Baum hatte eine ins gräulich gehende braune Farbe und schien quer aus einem Findling zu kommen, was ihm das Aussehen eines thronenden Herrschers gab.  
Die gewaltigen Äste des Baumes schleiften beinahe am Boden und der Baum schien sich unter ihrer Last zusätzlich zu krümmen.  
Aro kletterte zaghaft den Felsen hinauf, während Nepeta nach oben flatterte und dann auf ihren Kollegen wartete.  
Als die beiden schliesslich Seite an Seite standen, nickte Nepeta Aro müde zu.  
Aro räusperte sich und fixierte den Baum.  
«Der Magier von Mauswald und Nepeta aus dem dunklen Forst erbeten Einlass.»  
Ein lautes Geräusch ertönte und der krumme Stamm schien senkrecht aufzureissen. Ein gleissendes, in allen Farben strahlendes Licht blendete die beiden Baumläufer.  
Nachdem sich Aros Augen an das faszinierende Lichtspiel gewöhnt hatten, trat er auf den Riss zu und spürte, wie er von etwas eingesogen wurde.  
Obwohl er es schon tausendmal erlebt hatte, erfüllte ihn das Gefühl jedes Mal wieder mit einer Wärme, die er sonst noch nie gespürt hatte. Die Müdigkeit fiel für eine Sekunde von ihm ab und Aro fühlte sich, als würde er schwerelos im Licht schweben.  
In solchen Momenten wusste er, dass er ein geborener Baumläufer war.


	3. Fuchslist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune hat ihren -vorerst einzigen- Auftritt in Akt 1

Ein sanfter Wind wehte und liess einige blassrosa Blätter durch die abendliche Luft tanzen. Der Baum auf dem kleinen Hügel senkte sich leicht im lauen Wind und knarrte ein wenig. Der jungen Frau jedoch fiel dies nicht auf. Sie sass am Fuss des Kirschblütenbaums im Schneidersitz und atmete tief ein und aus. Auf ihren gefalteten Beine lag eine lange, dünne Flöte, welche die Frau gedankenverloren in den Fingern drehte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie schien in tiefe Meditation versunken.  
Sie war höchstens Anfang zwanzig, ihr schmales Gesicht hatte noch etwas Jugendliches, verspieltes. Abgesehen davon bot die Frau einen seltsamen Anblick: ihr kurzes Haar hatte einen seltsamen violetten Schimmer und auf dem Rücken trug sie, wie ein Samurai sein Schwert, eine lange, hölzerne Flöte. Sie trug ein schlichtes, weisses Gewand und eine, aus Holz geschnitzte Fuchsmaske war auf den Kopf geschoben.  
Ein seltsames, hohes Geräusch, ähnlich eines Summens einer Biene, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Verwirrt blinzelte die Frau und versuchte den Ursprung des Geräusches zu orten. Ihre Augen waren von einem hellen, fast goldenen Bernstein. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und konnte so den sanft abfallenden Hügel hinab sehen.  
Der Wald schien ruhig zu sein, jedoch erblickte sie ein allzu vertrautes Licht am grossen, knorrigen Baum am See.  
Kitsune legte ihre Stirn in Falten und richtete sich langsam am Baum auf.  
Mit ihren scharfen Augen blickte sie weiterhin in Richtung See, wo sich gerade ein Baumportal geöffnet hatte.  
‚Seltsam‘, schoss ihr durch den Kopf und eine Mischung aus Unruhe und Hoffnung machte sich in ihrem Körper breit.  
Lautlos löste sich Kitsune von ihrem Platz und hechtete nach vorne. Noch während des Sprungs veränderte sich ihre Form. Anstelle der jungen Frau landete ein neunschwänziger Fuchs sanft auf der Wiese und machte sich mit grossen Sätzen auf in Richtung Portalbaum.

 

„Mach hinne“, zischte einer der Eindringlinge. Die Echse hatte sich zu einem seiner Kollegen umgedreht und herrschte ihn an.  
Die Echsen, insgesamt 5 an der Zahl, waren nacheinander geduckt aus dem Baumportal gehuscht, wo sie sich dann sofort in die Schatten verdrückt hatten.  
Jedoch hatte einer der Eindringlinge gezögert und sich interessiert umgeschaut, woraufhin er angeschnauzt wurde. Kaum merklich zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen und sprang dann zu seinen Kumpanen.  
Langsam hatte die grosse Fuchs Statue den Kopf gehoben und lauschte in die Stille, die sich über den See gelegt hatte.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem drückten sich die Echsen gegen den Zaun und warteten nervös, ob der steinerne Wächter sie bemerken sollte.  
Ein Geräusch, als ob ein Stein an einem anderen gerieben wird, durchbrach die Stille. Der steinerne Wächter bewegte seine Ohren.  
Obwohl die Echsen keine paar Meter entfernt waren, bemerkte der Wächter sie nicht. Er harrte noch ein paar Sekunden aus, dann versank er zurück in einen steinernen Schlummer, im festen Glauben, dass er sich bei den Geräuschen getäuscht haben musste.  
Eine der Echsen atmete erleichtert aus, die anderen taten es ihr gleich.  
„Der Blinde hat sein Wort gehalten“, sagte eine andere Echse mit spöttischen Grinsen.  
Nur der mutmassliche Anführer liess sich von der Erleichterung seiner Untergebenen nicht anstecken, er lehnte immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand und lauschte.  
Obwohl er sich eigentlich liebend gerne von der Stimmung hätte anstecken lassen, liess ihn ein beklemmendes Gefühl, vielleicht auch eine drohende Vorahnung, in Deckung bleiben.  
„Seid still“, zischte er und seine Kollegen verstummten augenblicklich. Als hätte er einen weiteren Befehl gegeben, pressten sie sich wieder gegen den Zaun und verharrten.  
Nur einen Moment dauerte es, bis ihre Umrisse mit dem Zaun zu verschmelzen schienen. Ein flüchtiger Blick hätte die Gestalten nicht offenbart, jedoch würde ein aufmerksamer Beobachter die, ein wenig vom Zaun abstehenden, Formen erkennen.  
Ein paar Sekunden später sprang ein Fuchs durch die Tore und blieb mit aufmerksam zuckenden Ohren stehen. Die Echsen bemühten sich, möglichst wenig Geräusche zu machen und noch mehr mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen.  
Mit dem steinernen Wächter hatten sie gerechnet, jedoch nicht mit einem lebendigen und gefährlichen Fuchs.  
Keiner der Eindringlinge war sonderlich erpicht darauf, ihre Tarnung auf die Probe zu stellen.  
Der Fuchs reckte die Schnauze in die Luft und schnüffelte.  
Die Ohren zuckten erneut und der Fuchs wandte den Kopf in die Richtung des Portalbaumes.

 

Kitsune wusste genau, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Die sonst so klare und warme Abendluft roch nun irgendwie seltsam, nach einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Mischung aus Moos und abgetragener Kleidung.  
Zudem hatte sie klar und deutlich gesehen, wie sich der Portalbaum geöffnet hatte.  
Für eine Sekunde hatte sie gehofft, dass es Jerry sein könnte, der nach Jahren (waren es Jahre? Für eine Kreatur so alt wie Kitsune waren menschliche Zeiteinheiten belanglos) ihre Welt wieder einmal besuchen wollte.  
Jedoch wusste sie sofort, dass ihre Hoffnungen vergebens waren.  
Jerry roch nach Tannen und Blaubeeren, nach frischem Holz und behaglicher Wärme. Der Geruch, den sie jetzt erschnüffelt hatte, hatte nichts mit ihrem Freund zu tun. Abgestanden war kein Geruch, den sie mit Jerry in Verbindung bringen konnte.  
Sie begann langsam auf den Portalbaum zuzugehen. An den krummen Wurzeln blieb sie stehen, hob den pelzigen Kopf und betrachtete den knorrigen, alten Baum, der Welten miteinander verband.  
Als Fuchs war Kitsune das Weltenwandern wohl bekannt. Seit ihrer Kindheit, an die sie sich kaum noch erinnern konnte, so lange war das her, waren viele Welten ihr Spielfeld gewesen. Verstecken hatten sie und ihre Geschwister in anderen Dimensionen gespielt.  
Da erblickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und ihr Kopf zuckte unwillkürlich nach links. Ihre scharfen Augen fixierten die Stelle, an der sie das Geräusch vermutete und sofort stieg Verwirrung in ihr hoch.  
Der sonst so flache Zaun schien einige Erhebungen zu haben, die nicht da sein sollten.  
Kitsune wusste sofort, dass sich Eindringlinge eingeschlichen hatten. Ob dies ein Zeichen ihrer Intuition oder sonst irgendeiner füchschen Eigenschaft war, wusste sie nicht.  
Sie setzte zum Sprung an und knurrte, ein tiefes, bedrohliches Geräusch, das seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte.  
Wie auf ein stilles Kommando hin, lösten sich die Echsen vom Zaun und stoben in verschiedene Richtungen davon, bemüht, zum Portalbaum zu kommen.  
Kitsune setzte an und schaffte es, mit einem mächtigen Prankenhieb einen der Eindringlinge zu Fall zu bringen.  
Die Echse schrie kurz auf und blieb dann auf der Seite keuchend liegen. Die Kralle hatte an der Schulter eine blutende Wunde gerissen.  
Kitsune jedoch hatte keine Zeit, auf den Verletzen zu achten, der Fuchs war bereits wieder herumgewirbelt und setzte mit grossen Sprüngen zum Portalbaum. Trotz ihrer vier Beine war sie nicht schnell genug, die vier anderen Echsen hatten sich bereits, schubsend und drängelnd durch das Portal gezwängt, welches sich nach der letzten Echse schloss.  
Kitsune knurrte missbilligend, doch dann wandte sie sich um und stakste mit flach angelegten Ohren auf die verletzte Echse zu.  
Die Augen der Echse weiteten sich angsterfüllt und sie versuchte sich mit ihrem gesunden Arm nach hinten zu ziehen, ohne den Fuchs aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Kitsune platzierte einer ihrer Pfoten auf die gesunde Schulter und beugte ihr Gesicht nach unten, so dass ihre Zähne nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Gesicht der Echse schwebten.  
“Wer seid ihr”, knurrte Kitsune.  
Einige undeutliche Laute entkamen dem Mund der Echse, sodass Kitsune etwas mehr Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte. Die Echse keuchte auf, ihre Augen immer noch weit geöffnet und auf die scharfen Zähne gerichtet.  
Mit einem Laut der Verzweiflung schloss die Echse die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf das Gras.  
“Das Konsortium, wir sind vom Konsortium”, sagte sie leise.  
Ein Ausdruck des Missfallens verdunkelte Kitsunes füchsische Gestalt.  
“Das Konsortium”, wiederholte sie, bemüht darum, dass die Worte nicht nach einer Frage klingen zu lassen.  
Die Echse wimmerte unterwürfig, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
Wieder erhöhte Kitsune das Gewicht auf die gesunde Schulter. Die Echse hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen, doch Kitsune konnte einem Eindringling nicht einfach davonlassen.  
“Was wolltet ihr hier”, fragte Kitsune nun und entblösste wieder ihre scharfen Zähne.  
Doch diesmal blieb die Echse stumm, und schüttelte bloss den Kopf.  
Kitsune verzog erneut das Gesicht, dann verlagerte sie das Gewicht etwas nach hinten.  
Kitsune beobachtete, wie die Echse erstaunt die Augen öffnete, bevor sie sie wieder schloss.  
Der Fuchs schloss dann die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken und liess ein schrilles Kreischen hören.  
Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch, als ob Stein auf Stein rieb, begannen zwei der steinernen Füchse sich zu rühren. Die steinernen Pelze begannen Farbe anzunehmen und dem grau wich ein brillierendes Orange.  
Als ob die Füchse steife Glieder hätten, begannen sie zuerst die Köpfe hin und her zu bewegen und streckten sich.  
Dann blickten die beiden neugierig auf Kitsune herab und dann auf den Eindringling.  
Mit aufgestellten Ohren begannen die zwei Füchse von dem Podest herabzuspringen und näherten sich den beiden.  
Kitsune trat zurück und die zwei Füchse begannen die Echse zu beschnüffeln. Diese hatte sich in den Zwischenzeit nicht gerührt und war vor Angst völlig erstarrt.  
Mit staksigen Bewegungen umrundeten die Füchse die Echse, vorsichtig und berechnend. Die zuckenden Ohren waren die einzigen Indikatoren jeglicher Kommunikation zwischen den Füchsen, bis die beiden Neuankömmlige zurücktraten und sich etwa zwei Meter von der Echse hinsetzten, unbeweglich, als ob sie wieder zu Stein erstarrt wären.  
Was sollen wir tun, signalisierte einer der Füchse stumm und blickte zu Kitsune auf.  
Kitsune zuckte mit den Ohren.  
Ich weiss es nicht. Die Echse ist kein Baumläufer.  
Ihre Geschwister blieben weiter unbeweglich, die Entscheidung lag somit komplett bei Kitsune.  
„Bitte“, flehte die Echse, als ob sie ihre missliche Lage erst jetzt erkannt hätte und sah mit grossen Augen zu Kitsune auf.  
Diese bewegte sich jedoch nicht.  
Kitsune wägte vorsichtig das für und wieder gegeneinander ab. Schliesslich entblösste sie ihre scharfen Zähne und die Echse kniff verängstigt die Augen zu.  
„Du bist ein Gefangener“, schnarrte sie, „Bis du uns erzählst, wo du herkommst und was du hier zu suchen hattest.“  
Einem stummen Befehl folgend erhoben sich Kitsunes Begleiter mit einer fliessenden Bewegung und einer der Füchse packte die Echse an ihrem Hemdkragen. Die Echse gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, als der Fuchs sie am Boden entlangschleifte, auf das hölzerne Tor zu. Der andere Fuchs folgte mit aufmerksam gespitzten Ohren, immer sprungbereit, falls die Echse zu fliehen versuchte.  
Kitsune blieb sitzen und sah ihren Geschwistern noch eine Weile hinterher, auch als sie schon aus dem hölzernen Tor verschwunden waren.  
Dann blickte sie zu dem steinernen Wächter hinauf, der die ganze Zeit über unbeweglich geblieben war.  
Jetzt spürte sie jedoch, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet war.  
„Warum hast du nicht eingegriffen?“, fragte sie.  
Mit einem Geräusch, als ob Steine aufeinander gerieben würde, drehte sich der Kopf der Statue.  
„Ich wusste, dass du die Situation unter Kontrolle hast“, sagte der steinerne Wächter langsam.  
Kitsune verzog ihr Gesicht nicht, sondern studierte die steinernen Züge ihres Gegenüber.  
„Die Echse war kein Baumläufer. Wie konnten sie das Portal öffnen?“, fragte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Wächter, von dem sie sowieso keine Antwort auf ihre Frage erwartete.  
So blieb der Wächter stumm und drehte bloss wieder seinen Kopf in die ursprüngliche Richtung.  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Kitsune und in einem Wimpernschlag war sie wieder eine junge Frau, so wie sie unter dem Baum gesessen hatte.  
Aus dem Gefangenen konnte sie im Moment keine Informationen herauskitzeln, das wusste sie, dafür mussten sie etwas warten. Ihre Geschwister würden sich um die Verletzung der Echse kümmern und so blieb Kitsune nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.  
Sie setzte sich zu den Füssen des steinernen Wächtes im Schneridersitz hin, führte ihre Flöte zum Mund und begann ein Lied zu spielen.


	4. Sohn eines unsichtbaren Krieges

Auf der Lichtung des ersten Baumes war es still. Ein lauer Wind wehte und zerzauste die Haare des Mannes etwas, der im Schneidersitz unter den ausladenden Ästen sass. Den Rücken an den uralten Stamm gelehnt schien es fast so, als ob der hagere Mann schlafen würde.  
Karik Zaroff jedoch lauschte.  
Er lauschte den Bewegungen der Äste, dem Rascheln der Blätter und dem Murmeln des Windes.  
Manchmal hörte er auch das Schlagen von Flügeln oder das Tapsen kleiner Pfoten, die plötzlich verschwanden, als hätten sie nie existiert. Vielleicht hatten sie das auch nicht.  
Zaroff wusste nicht, wie lange er schon mit geschlossenen Augen in den Schatten des Baumes sass, geschützt vor einer Sonne, die nur durch einen Nebel schien und nie den Sternen wich. Er wusste bloss, dass er weder Müdigkeit noch Hunger verspürte, sondern bloss einen Frieden, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn noch verspüren konnte.  
Er wusste genau von wo er dieses Gefühl des Friedens kannte und ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, driftete sein Geist, wie schon viele Male seit er unter dem Baum meditierte, zu seiner Kindheit.

 

Zaroff war in Russland geboren worden, zu einer Zeit, in der die Zaren regierten und ein Krieg am Horizont drohte. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Eltern ihn nicht gewollt hatten oder ob sie gestorben waren, er wusste bloss, dass das Waisenhaus sein Zuhause war.  
Der Krieg, der in fernen Ländern gefochten wurde und immer nur einen Tag entfernt schien, hatte die Menschen dieser Zeit misstrauisch und ängstlich gemacht. Sie liefen schnell und geduckt und hatten keine Augen für den hageren Jungen mit den wilden Haaren, der durch die Strassen tobte.  
Zaroff war ein Kind des unsichtbaren Krieges, der die Herzen der Menschen erkältet hatte, und dennoch half er der alten Frau ihre Besorgungen zu tragen und er gab den Streunern und den Obdachlosen die Hälfte seines Essens aus dem Waisenhaus.  
Er sang Lieder für die kleinen Kinder, mit denen er das viel zu kleine Zimmer im dritten Stock des überfüllten Waisenhauses teilte und erzählte ihnen Geschichten, die gefüllt waren mit Magie nur um den Kleinen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern.  
Der Lieblingsort des Jungen war seit seinen frühesten Kindertagen das verlassene Theater gewesen, bloss fünf Minuten vom Waisenhaus entfernt, wenn er durch den Garten des alten Mannes lief, der immer düstere Botschaften vor sich hinmurmelte.  
Als die ersten Menschen vor langer Zeit von einem Krieg zu flüstern begannen, wurde das Theater geschlossen und die Fenster und Türen mit dicken Brettern vernagelt. Wenn ein Krieg drohte, waren die Leute mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als mit dem alten Theater.  
Jedoch war eines der Kellerfenster verschont geblieben und Zaroff konnte durch dieses Fenster in das Gebäude gelangen.  
Er wusste nicht, was ihn an dem Gebäude so fasziniert hatte, dass er als sechsjähriger Junge das erste Mal durch das Kellerfenster geschlüpft war, er wusste bloss, dass es ihn auf eine unerklärliche Art angezogen hatte.  
Zaroff war dankbar, dass er damals seinem Instinkt gefolgt war, denn er verdankte dem verlassenen Theater seinen Namen. Als er das erste Mal durch das Fenster gekrochen war, trug er einen Namen, den ihm der Direktor des Waisenhauses gegeben hatte, ein hässliches Stück, ein Name, wie ihn viele Waisen trugen.  
Doch als er zum ersten Mal in der Lobby stand mit offenem Mund und mit grossen Augen, sah er ein vergilbtes Poster, das sicherlich einmal bunt gewesen war.  
Karik Limonov stand in grossen Buchstaben, noch gut leserlich, auf dem Poster. Darüber das gezeichnete Gesicht eines Mannes mit sanften Augen, der wie ein Vater auf Zaroff herabblickte.  
Als hätten sich zwei Zahnräder endlich ineinander verhakt und eine Maschine begonnen zu arbeiten, klickte etwas in Zaroffs Kopf.  
An diesem Tag wurde er zu Karik Zaroff.  
Mitten in seiner Erinnerung hatte Zaroff plötzlich das Gefühl, als ob seine Gedanken von einer unsichtbaren Macht in eine bestimme Richtung gezogen würden, weg von den allgemeinen Gedanken an seine Kindheit hin zu einem bestimmten Tag. Und ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, übernahm seine Erinnerung alle Gedanken und Zaroff konnte sich bloss treiben lassen.

 

Sobald seine Füsse den staubigen Boden berührten, fühlte sich Zaroff ruhig.  
Es wäre, als ob der Lärm der Strasse von dem alten Gebäude verschluckt würde und die hunderte Leute auf den Bürgersteigen mit einem Mal aufhörten zu existieren.  
Langsam manövrierte er sich durch die Kulissen und strich mit den Fingern über die staubigen Bühnenbilder. Er atmete das Alter des Theaters ein und genoss die Einsamkeit.  
Im Waisenhaus war Zaroff nie allein und es gab immer etwas zu tun. Obwohl er sich in der Gesellschaft anderer Menschen wohl fühlte, brauchte Zaroff diese Stille des Theaters von Zeit zu Zeit.  
Er stieg die Treppe hinauf, die knarrte und knackte und öffnete die hölzerne Tür, die nach vielen verlassenen Jahren bloss noch in den Angeln lag.  
Er trat hinaus auf einen langen Raum, der sich hinter der Bühne befand und betrachtete die verlassenen Schminktische und Kostüme, als ob er sie das erste Mal zu sehen bekam.  
Diesen Gang zu der Bühne hatte der Junge in den sechs Jahren, in denen er das Theater schon kannte, viele Dutzende Male gemacht und dennoch fühlte er sich jedes Mal wieder, als ob die Zeit in diesem Räumen nicht existieren würde.  
Er war gleichzeitig in der Vergangenheit, in der das Theater noch hunderte Leute unterhielt und Schauspieler auf der Bühne Kunst vollführten und in der Zukunft, in der diese Räume Asche sein würden, vielleicht zerstört durch die Bomben, die der Krieg mit sich bringen würde.  
Zaroff wusste nicht, warum diese Gedanken ihn friedlich stimmten. Er wusste bloss, dass der Krieg kommen würde und mit ihm Feuer und Asche, er konnte das nicht verhindern, so wenig wie er den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten verhindern konnte.  
Und dennoch, in diesen Räumen war der Krieg noch weit weg. Das Waisenhaus, keine fünf Minuten entfernt, war in einer anderen Welt.  
Doch an diesem regnerischen Novembertag war etwas anders in dem dunklen Theater, dass bloss durch ein Loch in dem hohen, kuppelförmigen Dach mit etwas Sonnenlicht erleuchtet wurde.  
Als Zaroff auf die Bühne trat wusste er, dass er nicht allein war. Dennoch setzte er einen Fuss vor den anderen und blieb in der Mitte der Bühne stehen. Seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht ganz an das Zwielicht gewöhnt, als er erkannte, dass in der dritten Reihe jemand sass.  
Zaroff stand unbeweglich an dem Ort, an dem vor ihm schon unzählige Schauspieler gestanden hatten und blickte unentwegt in Richtung des Eindringlings.  
„Guten Tag“, echote seine Stimme durch den Raum und hallte von den Wänden eines Raumes wider, der nie leer sein sollte.  
Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, doch trotz allem konnte er den Fremden nicht richtig erkennen, der mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen schien.  
„Guten Tag“, wiederholte der Fremde da, und Zaroff stutzte. Das russisch schien erst einen Augenblick nach dem Moment einzusetzen, in welchem der Fremde zu sprechen begonnen hatte. Als ob er zuerst in einer anderen Sprache sprechen würde und dann etwas zu übersetzen schien.  
Zaroff wusste, dass etwas nicht mit richtigen Dingen zuging. Der Grossteil seines Verstandes schrie ihn an, dass er weglaufen sollte. Doch ein kleiner Teil flüsterte ihm zu, dass dies der Beginn eines grossen Abenteuers war.  
Zaroff blieb an seinem Punkt stehen.  
Der Fremde erhob sich langsam und schlenderte Richtung Bühne.  
Schliesslich stand der Fremde nur einige Meter von Zaroff entfernt, doch sein Gesicht schien immer noch in den Schatten zu liegen und wurde von einer Kapuze verdeckt.  
„Wie heisst du?“, fragte der Mann wieder mit seinem seltsamen russisch. Zaroff richtete sich auf und streckte trotzig sein Kinn empor.  
„Karik Zaroff“, sagte er selbstbewusst um sein wachsendes Unbehagen zu überschatten.  
„Sag mir“, sagte der Mann langsam und begann sich in dem Theater umzusehen, „Glaubst du an Magie?“  
Es war eine seltsame Frage, besonders für einen Erwachsenen, fand Zaroff. Dennoch verbat ihm seine Erziehung, die Frage zu ignorieren.  
„Ja mein Herr“, antwortete er deshalb wahrheitsgemäss. Tatsächlich glaubte Zaroff an Magie, nicht unbedingt an Zauberer, aber daran, dass es ein Schicksal gab und dass es Dinge in den Schatten gab, die sich nicht durch Bücher erklären liessen.  
Der Mann nickte und legte seine Kapuze ab.  
Zaroff’s erster Instinkt war, zu schreien oder wegzulaufen.  
Aber er tat weder noch, sondern starrte nur mit grossen Augen und mit gelähmten Gliedern auf den Mann vor ihm, die eben kein Mann war.  
Zwei grosse, rote Augen fixierten ihn, inmitten eines pelzigen Gesichts.  
Sein Gegenüber war ein weisses, mannshohes Kaninchen.  
„Ich bin der Marquis de Hoto. Sehr erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.»

 

Zaroff öffnete zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft die Augen.  
Die Erinnerung an diese erste Begegnung mit dem Marquis de Hoto hatte sich ohne Vorwarnung in seinen Geist geschlichen und war so klar und deutlich gewesen als ob er den Tag erneut erleben würde.  
Die Erinnerung rief in ihm eine seltsame Mischung von Gefühlen hervor: Die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, die Freude daran, dass Magie existierte und die wilde Vorfreude, als ihm der Marquis anbot, ihn auszubilden.  
Doch da waren auch die Verbitterung über das, was später passiert war, viele Jahre in der Zukunft. Der Fall. Seine gescheiterten Versuche des Weltenwandelns. Seine Show. Die Echsen, der Plan.  
Und dann der Junge.  
Zaroff schloss erneut die Augen und liess seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm sinken.  
Er hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen. Er wusste, dass er unter dem Baum über seine Taten nachdenken sollte.  
Zaroff hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst davor, was diese Reflektion ans Licht bringen könnte.  
Dass der Marquis Recht gehabt hatte, indem er ihm die Fähigkeit des Weltenwandelns nahm, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er Zaroff ausgebildet hatte. Es waren dunkle, bittere Gedanken, die ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gingen.  
Doch der Baum schien ihn zu beruhigen, die Gedanken begannen ihre Form zu verlieren, bis keine Gefühle mehr an ihnen hingen und er die Ereignisse aus einer Art Distanz betrachten konnte.  
Zaroff atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte sich zu fokussieren.  
Doch noch bevor der alte Mann sich wieder in seinen Gedanken verlieren konnte, störte zum ersten Mal ein lautes, krachendes Geräusch die Idylle der Lichtung.  
Zaroff erschrak und wirbelte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Geräuschs, dass ihm schmerzlich bekannt erschien.  
Durch das Gras schlängelten sich leuchtende Linien, die sich in Richtung des Portalbaums bewegten, bevor sie sich im Stamm des ersten Baumes verloren. In einer kurzen Sekunde geschah nichts, bevor, mit einem lauten Geräusch, die Linien ineinander verschmolzen und ein leuchtendes, um sich selbst wirbelndes Portal in dem Baum erschien.  
Zaroffs Gesicht entgleiste und er sah mit sehnsüchtigen Augen auf das Portal, doch er rührte sich nicht.  
Er hatte das Portal nicht geöffnet, er konnte keine Portale mehr öffnen. Aber wer war es dann?  
Zaroff trat etwas zurück in den Schutz des Portalbaums und wartete darauf, dass jemand durch das Portal trat.  
Doch nichts geschah, niemand trat durch das Portal und ausser dem konstanten Summen des Portals, dass in Zaroffs Knochen zu vibrieren schien, war kein Geräusch zu hören.  
Dann, ganz langsam, löste sich Zaroff von dem Portalbaum und ging um den Baum herum zu der Seite, auf der das Portal war.  
Er blieb davorstehen, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und betrachtete für einige Sekunde mit gerunzelter Stirn das Portal.  
Er hatte die Portale immer wunderschön gefunden, und nachdem er gefallen war, hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er noch einmal die Chance haben könnte, ein Portal mit voller Ruhe aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Die Echsen waren immer in Eile gewesen, sie hatten ihn durch die Portale geschubst und gestossen, er hatte nie die Zeit gehabt, etwas in seinen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.  
Als seine Gedanken zu den Echsen wanderten, schmeckte Zaroff einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Warum hatte er sich mit den Echsen eingelassen? Er wusste es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr.  
Immer noch vor dem Portal stehend rieb sich Zaroff über das Gesicht.  
«Warst du das?», fragte er in Richtung des ersten Baumes und sah in dessen Baumkrone herauf.  
Wie zu erwarten war, blieb der Baum stumm.  
Zaroff zuckte etwas verloren mit den Schultern und richtete dann wieder den Blick auf das Portal.  
Eine enorme Sehnsucht ergriff von ihm Besitz und es war ihm egal, ob dies eine Art Test war oder nicht.  
Der gefallene Magier trat mit schnellen Schritten auf das Portal zu und liess das Licht ihn verschlingen, einem ungewissen Ziel entgegen.


	5. Rückkehr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen World-building und ein längst überfälliges Gespräch zwischen Lehrer und Schüler

Aro trat aus dem Portal und spürte die feste Erde unter seinen Füssen.  
Hastig zog er sich die Atemmaske vom Gesicht und atmete tief ein. Die frische Nachtluft fühlte sich angenehm kühl in seinen geschundenen Lungen an. Für einige Sekunden stand er einfach nur da und genoss die vertraute Umgebung.  
Der Portalbaum, der ihn in seine Welt zurückgebracht hatte, stand auf dem Dorffriedhof, keinen halben Kilometer von seinem Haus entfernt.  
Der Friedhof war schon länger nicht mehr in Benutzung und die kleine Kirche, zu der er gehörte, war seit drei Jahren verriegelt.  
Die knorrige Trauerweide, aus der er getreten war, ächzte im lauen Septemberwind und die Grillen zirpten angeregt in dem hohen Gras. Vereinzelt ragten die Spitzen von verwitterten Grabsteinen aus dem Gras, die meisten waren jedoch komplett überwuchert.  
Aro kramte in seiner Brusttasche und holte seine eigene Taschenuhr hinaus. Als er sie aufklappte, kamen zwei Ziffernblätter zum Vorschein, eines im Deckel, eines im Medaillon.  
Prüfend blickte er von einem Ziffernblatt zum andern.  
In seiner Welt war er also nur 12 Stunden weg gewesen, während auf der Jagd des Marquis 5 Tage vergangen waren. Aro nickte geistesabwesend und schob die Uhr wieder in ihre Tasche. Wie erwartet. In der Welt, in der der Marquis Zuflucht gesucht hatte, verging die Zeit schneller als in seiner eigenen.  
Aro konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum der Marquis ausgerechnet in diese Zwischenwelt geflüchtet war. Sollte Aros Weltenkarte stimmen, gab es aus dieser Welt nur 3 Portalbäume hinaus, die sehr nahe beieinander waren. Der Marquis hatte keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gehabt. Besonders auffallend war jedoch, dass der Marquis so nahe am «Kern» war.  
Dieser «Kern» war schon von den ersten Weltenwandlern spekuliert worden. Ähnlich wie die Lichtung des ersten Portalbaums sollten die Kernwelten eine Art Zwischenwelt sein, verborgen und von purer Magie durchzogen.  
Jedoch waren diese Hypothesen, so glaubhaft sie für Baumläufer auch klingen mochten, in keinerlei Hinsicht bewiesen.  
Aro hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass sich Zaroff, als er noch ein Baumläufer war, intensiv mit den spekulierten Kernwelten auseinandergesetzt hatte. Anderen Gerüchten zufolge war der Spiegel, der für den Fall des Marquis und Zaroff verantwortlich war, ein Relikt aus einer Kernwelt.  
Aro hatte den Gerüchten immer wenig Gehör geschenkt und war eher skeptisch als besorgt gewesen. Jedoch konnte er nun nicht mehr abstreiten, dass zumindest einige der Gerüchte wohl einen wahren Kern hatten.  
Doch Aro konnte sich im Moment keine weiteren Gedanken darübermachen. Er konnte kaum die Augen offenhalten.  
\--  
Jerry war bereits schlafen gegangen, als Aro in seinem Haus eintraf. Jedenfalls konnte der alte Magier seinen Lehrling nicht in seinem Wohnzimmer finden, nur einige Bücher lagen auf dem Tisch, die der Junge wohl am Nachmittag gelesen hatte.  
Bevor sich Aro jedoch hinlegen konnte, musste er noch etwas erledigen.  
Behutsam nahm er die kleine Flasche aus seinem Mantel und betrachtete sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Der Marquis de Hoto war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, was zu erwarten war. Nepetas Somnus war stark, der Zauber hielt sogar bei einem Gegner wie dem Marquis einige Stunden.  
Der Marquis trug immer noch dieselbe Rüstung und die Schwerter, die er in der Gefangenschaft bei Aro getragen hatte, doch der Marquis sah etwas älter aus, die Linien unter seinen Augen waren tiefer.  
Aro seufzte und setzte die Flasche erneut in den Schrank. Er schloss die Schranktür und legte einen einfachen Schutzzauber auf das Schloss, das klickte, als ob ein Schlüssel umgedreht worden wäre.  
Dann endlich legte sich Aro schlafen.  
\---  
Jerry erwachte am nächsten Tag wegen eines Klappern und Schepperns aus der Küche. Er griff verschlafen nach dem ältlichen Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand. Erst 7:15. Für Jerry war das noch viel zu früh, doch seine Neugier nahm überhand und er widerstand dem Drang, sich noch einmal unter die warme Decke zu kuscheln. Deshalb schlüpfte er in seine Kleider und ging die Treppe hinunter, die zu der Küche führte.  
Aro stand an der Theke und setzte gerade einen Kessel Kaffee auf, als Jerry in den Raum trat.  
Der alte Magier drehte sich zu ihm um, blinzelte ein paar Mal verschlafen und lächelte dann.  
«Ah Jerry, schon wach? Willst du etwas Kaffee?»  
Jerry nickte, mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus tatsächlichem Verlangen, setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch und schob ein paar von seinen Materialien beiseite.  
Der Kessel pfiff und Aro schenkte den Kaffee in zwei Tassen ein, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten, und setzte sich dann gegenüber von Jerry hin.  
Für einige Minuten sassen die beiden in angenehmer Stille und tranken den Kaffee in kleinen Schlucken, bis Jerrys Neugier definitiv die Überhand bekam.  
«Wie war es gestern?», fragte er deshalb.  
Aro zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch, wurde dann aber ernst.  
«Schwierig», sagte er zunächst und stellte die Tasse Kaffee ab. Der Alte faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch und beugte sich etwas vor.  
«Hör zu Jerry, ich war gestern nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir. Ich habe nicht Mauswald besucht, sondern ich habe mich mit einigen anderen Baumläufern getroffen.»  
Jerry verschluckte sich überrascht an einem Schluck Kaffee und hustete. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, sah er Aro mit grossen Augen an.  
«Andere Baumläufer?», echote der Junge. Aro nickte immer noch ernst.  
«Wir haben jemanden verfolgt. Jemand den du gut kennst.»  
Aro schloss kurz die Augen, als wollte er sich sammeln und Jerry bekam bei dem Anblick plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.  
«Den Marquis de Hoto.»  
Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille. Jerry sah Aro bloss mit einer fassungslosen Miene an, während Aro seinen Schützling mit verständnisvollem Blick ansah.  
Jerry klappte den Mund zu. Tausend Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Er wusste, dass der Marquis seit seinem Fall auf der Flucht war und mehrere Baumläufer, zu denen auch Aro gehörte, ihn seit vielen Jahren zu stellen versuchten.  
«Und?», fragte er bloss.  
Aro interpretierte die Frage zum Glück richtig.  
«Wir haben ihn erwischt.»  
Jerry schluckte erneut leer.  
«Welchen Marquis de Hoto?», fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Die Worte schienen sich schwer auf seiner Zunge anzufühlen.  
Auch diesmal verstand Aro die kryptische Frage richtig und massierte sich kurz den Nasenrücken.  
«Den Gefallenen.»  
Jerry nickte. In dem ersten Jahr nach der Konfrontation mit Zaroff hatte es ihm schwer zugesetzt, dass sein Lehrer in der Kunst der Baumläufer nur eine Erinnerung and den richtigen Marquis de Hoto gewesen war.  
Jedoch hatte Aro ihm versichert, dass Jerry sehr wohl ein wahrer Baumläufer war, egal, ob sein Lehrer sich in ein Blatt verwandelt hatte oder nicht.  
‘Schliesslich trägst du einen Mantel, wie ein echter Baumläufer’, hatte Aro damals gesagt und auf Jerrys Lederjacke gedeutet, die einmal dessen Vater gehört hatte.  
An diese Worte dachte Jerry auch an diesem Moment und er wünschte sich, dass er die Lederjacke angezogen hätte, denn dann hätte er den schweren, ältlichen Stoff berühren können.  
Doch nun hatten Aro und seine Mitstreiter -Andere Baumläufer! Der Gedanke rief eine seltsame Sehnsucht in Jerry hervor- den ehemaligen Baumläufer gestellt.  
«Kann ich ihn sehen?», fragte Jerry hoffnungsvoll, doch Aro schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
«Tut mir leid Jerry, aber wir haben ihn momentan in einen magischen Schlaf versetzt. Zudem sind deine mentalen Schilde noch nicht gut genug. Der Marquis könnte versuchen dich zu beeinflussen.»  
Die Argumente waren logisch, dennoch machte sich ein Gefühl von Missfallen in Jerry breit. Da er jedoch wusste, dass seine Gefühle nichts an der Situation ändern konnten, schwieg er und nippte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an seinem Kaffee. Schliesslich kannte der gefallene Marquis Jerry nicht, war ihm noch nie begegnet. Dies war ein bitterer Gedanke für Jerry. Dass er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, den Marquis zu kennen nur um dann zu erfahren, dass er eine Erinnerung gekannt hatte.  
Aro konnte die Stimmungen des Jungen ausgezeichnet lesen und wechselte daraufhin das Thema.  
«Die anderen Baumläufer werden mich in einigen Tagen besuchen kommen. Möchtest du sie gerne kennenlernen?»  
Damit hatte er Jerrys volle Aufmerksamkeit und der Junge sah ihn mit grossen Augen an.  
«Wirklich?», fragte er erstaunt. Ausser Aro, dem Marquis und Zaroff hatte Jerry nämlich noch keine anderen Baumläufer getroffen.  
Aro lächelte sanft ob des plötzlichen Stimmungswechsels seines Schülers. Schliesslich war er selbst einmal jung gewesen und hatte seinen Eltern wohl mehr als nur ein graues Haar beschert.  
«Wie heissen sie? Von wo kommen sie? Wie viele Baumläufer gibt es überhaupt?», sprudelte es aus Jerry heraus und Aro hob lachend die Hände.  
«Erbarmen, Erbarmen, mein ungestümer Schüler», sagte Aro, «Doch beginnen wir am besten bei der letzten Frage. Ich schätze, momentan sind es vielleicht achtzig Baumläufer, aber wie du bestimmt schon bemerkt hast, ist das Weltenwandeln nicht bloss eine Überbrückung räumlicher Distanz, sondern auch zeitlicher Distanz. Die Baumläuferin, die das herausgefunden hat hiess…?»  
«Adja Falkenauge», sprudelte es aus Jerry hervor und Aro nickte anerkennend.  
«Gut gemacht. Also hast du das Kapitel gelesen. Weil die Portalbäume also nicht nur Distanz, sondern auch Zeit überbrücken können, sind die Zahlen etwas schwammig.  
Die Welt hier», Aro machte eine ausladende Geste, «ist zum Beispiel nicht die Welt, in der ich geboren wurde. Der Portalbaum, der in meine Welt, und ganz besonders meine Zeit, führen würde, wurde bereits in meinen frühen Tagen als Baumläufer zerstört.»  
Jerry hatte es bisher immer vermieden, darüber nachzudenken, dass der Baum, der in seine Welt führen würde, vielleicht eines Tages gefällt werden könnte oder noch einmal so etwas passieren könnte, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er in der Zukunft gelandet war, in der seine Mutter schon lange weggezogen war.  
Als sich die Gedanken nun aber in sein Bewusstsein drängten, fröstelte es dem Jungen.  
Aro bemerkte das und hob beruhigend die Hände.  
«Keine Sorge, die meisten Baumläufer sorgen dafür, dass die Portalbäume geschützt sind. Zudem gibt es auch andere Möglichkeiten. Erinnerst du dich an das Portal, dass von Mauswald zu mir führt?»  
Jerry nickte.  
«Diese Tür ist aus dem Holz eines Portalbaums gemacht, der gefällt wurde. Es ist möglich, weiterhin die aussergewöhnlichen Eigenschaften der Portalbäume zu nutzen, auch wenn der Baum selber nicht mehr steht. Warum das so ist, weiss ich leider nicht.»  
Jerry nickte. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass die Welt der Baumläufer keine festen Regeln zu haben schien. Gleichzeitig faszinierte das Jerry aber auch und er fühlte sich dann immer etwas stolz, in dieses grosse Geheimnis eingeweiht zu sein.  
Aro streckte sich und gähnte, was Jerry aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
Auf Jerrys fragenden Blick hin, lächelte Aro etwas beschämt.  
«Es wurde gestern ziemlich spät und es war auch ziemlich anstrengend. Leider muss ich die Lektion über die verschiedenen Welten ausfallen lassen. Aber was haltest du davon, dass wir die Lektion im Beisein der anderen Baumläufer nachholen?»  
Jerrys Augen begannen zu leuchten und er nickte eifrig, was Aro erneut zum Lachen brachte.  
\---  
Am Abend lag Jerry jedoch noch lange wach.  
Aro und seine Gefährten hatten den Marquis also gestellt. Jerry fühlte sich schlecht, er wollte unbedingt mit dem Marquis reden, gleichzeitig wusste er jedoch, dass Aro’s Argument überzeugend gewesen war. Obwohl er ständig an ihnen arbeitete, waren seine mentalen Schilde noch lange nicht vollständig ausgereift, geschweige denn dazu ausreichend, gegen den Marquis anzukommen.  
Erinnerungen, an die Jerry lange nicht gedacht hatte, drängten sich in sein Bewusstsein. Wie der Marquis ihm das Weltemwandern beigebracht hatte, wie er seine vier ersten Zauber gelernt hatte und schliesslich, wie er erfahren hatte, dass der Marquis bloss eine Erinnerung war.  
Jerry stöhnte erschöpft auf und drückte sein Kissen auf sein Gesicht. Er war müde und wollte schlafen, aber das Gedankenkarussel in seinem Kopf wollte einfach nicht langsamer werden.  
Mit einem missmutigen Murren trat Jerry die Bettdecke von sich weg und setze sich auf den Bettrand. Ein schneller Blick auf den Wecker, der durch das schwache Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde, zeigte 1:32.  
Sein Zimmer lag im ersten Stock des ältlichen Hauses und war überraschend geräumig für ein Gästezimmer. Mithilfe von Aro hatte Jerry das Bett in eine Ecke geschoben, so dass das Bett nicht mehr direkt unter dem grossen Fenster lag, dass die verlassenen Bahnschienen und den nahen Wald überblickte.  
Neben dem Bett waren noch ein Wandschrank, ein Nachttisch und ein grosser Schreibtisch mit einem Bücherregal Teil der Einrichtung. Das Bücherregal war noch ziemlich leer, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu den völlig überfüllten Regalen im Wohnzimmer.  
Aro hatte Jerry am Anfangs dessen Ausbildung erklärt, dass die Regale voll waren mit Büchern aus anderen Welten und sich Jerrys Regal in seiner Zeit als Baumläufer fast ganz von selbst auffüllen würde.  
Tatsächlich hatte Jerry inzwischen drei Bücher aus Mauswald in das Regal stellen können und ein Buch aus einer alten Ruine, dass sie bei einer Wanderung in einer fremden Welt gefunden hatten.  
Jerry musterte nun das Regal mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, doch noch bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, ob er nun ein Buch herausnehmen sollte oder nicht, liess ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch ihn zusammenfahren.  
Jerry erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit des Geräuschs mit einer Sirene. Ohne lang nachzudenken, sprang er auf und rannte aus seinem Zimmer in den Gang. Als er oben an der Treppe angekommen war, erkannte er, dass die Sirene von innerhalb des Hauses zu kommen schien und hastete die Treppe hinunter, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.  
Noch bevor er den Fuss auf die letzte Treppenstufe setzte, verstummte der Alarm. Immer noch mit einem Klingeln in den Ohren stolperte Jerry in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Aro, mit zerzausten Haaren aber immer noch in seinen Alltagskleidern am Schreibtisch stand.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Mund und ernstem Blick starrte Aro auf einen kugelförmigen Stein, bevor er sich einem Buch zu wand, dass neben dem Stein lag.  
«Was ist passiert?», fragte Jerry und rieb sich die Augen.  
Aro antwortete anfangs nicht, sondern blätterte hastig durch das Buch und legte seine Hand auf den Stein, der sanft zu leuchten begann.  
Schliesslich drehte er sich zu Jerry herum und Jerry bemerkte mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, dass Aro ihn noch nie so ernst angesehen hatte.  
«Zaroff ist entkommen.»  
Jerry gefror das Blut in den Adern und er sah Aro mit grossen Augen an.  
«Ich dachte das wäre unmöglich.»  
Aro nickte ernst.  
«Ist es eigentlich auch. Das einzige bekannte Portal vom ersten Baum führt nach Mauswald und dort ist er nicht vorbeigekommen.»  
Jerry runzelte die Stirn.  
«Dann hast du den Alarm aufgestellt?»  
Aro nickte erneut und zeigte auf den Stein.  
«Eine reine Vorsichtsmassnahme. Aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass man von der Lichtung des ersten Baumes entkommen kann. Er muss Hilfe gehabt haben.»  
Jerry schluckte leer. Aro wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu und rieb sich erschöpft über das Gesicht. Mit einem Mal sah der Magier von Mauswald für Jerry sehr viel älter aus, als noch am Nachmittag.  
«Ich hab keine Möglichkeit ihn zu verfolgen. Nicht, wenn er anscheinend durch ein Portal entkommen ist, dass es nicht geben sollte.»  
Dann wandte sich Aro plötzlich wieder zu Jerry und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
«Ich sollte dir erzählen, wie der Marquis geflohen ist.»  
Jerry sah seinen Lehrer erstaunt an, folgte aber Aro’s Handbewegung und setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl, während Aro sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte.  
«Wie du sicherlich weisst, war der Marquis, der dich ausgebildet hat, eine Erinnerung, kreiert vom ersten Baum um jemanden zu finden, der Zaroff aufhalten konnte.  
Ich will dir nun die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Der Marquis war nicht seit Jahren auf der Flucht. Im Gegenteil sogar. Bis vor einem halben Jahr war er hier, in diesem Haus und ich habe ihn in eine Bannflasche verbannt.»  
Jerry konnte nichts anderes tun, als Aro mit grossen Augen anzustarren.  
«Wir haben den Marquis bereits vor Jahren gestellt. Zu spät wohlgemerkt. Er hat bereits grosses Leid angerichtet.»  
Mit einem Mal drängte sich das Bild der Motten in Jerrys Bewusstsein und erstickte jedes Gefühl der Wut, dass sich bei Aros Worten in seinem Innern geformt hatte.  
Der Kalte.  
Der Hass, der diese Worte durchdrungen hatte, würde Jerry wohl nie mehr aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen können, egal wie sehr er es versucht hatte.  
«Ich habe alles versucht, ihn irgendwie zurück zu bringen. Ich habe ihn gefragt, was passiert war, aber der Marquis hat sich immer in Schweigen gehüllt.»  
Aro blickte zur Seite und Jerry hatte den Eindruck, dass der alte Magier für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt in seinen Erinnerungen verweilte. Schliesslich drehte Aro sein Gesicht wieder zu Jerry zurück.  
«Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, als du mit dem Marquis im Schlepptau aufgetaucht warst? Und dazu noch mit dem Marquis, den ich gekannt habe.»  
Die letzten Worte sprach Aro mit solchem Schmerz aus, dass es Jerry wie ein Schatten von den Augen fiel. Aro und der Marquis waren Freunde gewesen.  
Als sich Aro hastig über die Augen wische, senkte Jerry beschämt den Kopf. Für Aro musste es unendlich viel schlimmer gewesen sein, einen alten Freund, den er wohl für viele, viele Jahre gekannt hatte zu verbannen, als für Jerry herauszufinden, dass sein Lehrer nicht der war, für den er ihn gehalten hatte.  
«Vor einem halben Jahr konnte er fliehen. Er hat den Zauber der Bannflasche kontinuierlich, über Jahre hinweg, geschwächt, so dass er sie schliesslich zerschmettern konnte.  
Wir konnten ihn nicht aktiv verfolgen, schliesslich hatten wir keine Ahnung, wohin er geflohen war. Dann, vor einem Monat, hat er sich in einer Welt, in der andere Baumläufer waren, blicken lassen. Diese haben uns dann kontaktiert und schliesslich konnten wir ihn stellen.»  
Als Aro geendet hatte, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Jerry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und deshalb starrte er einfach auf seine Hände, die er in seinem Schoss gefaltet hatte.  
«Ich kann verstehen, falls du wütend bist. Schliesslich habe ich dich angelogen.»  
Jerry sah überrascht auf. Aro erwiderte seinen Blick ernst und Jerry schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf.  
«Nein, nein», sagte er schnell, «Ich bin nicht wütend. Nur…naja…überrascht?»  
Aro nickte, schien aber immer noch etwas skeptisch zu sein. Jerry wechselte schnell das Thema.  
«Was machen wir nun mit Zaroff?»  
Aro seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
«Vorerst können wir nichts tun. Das einzige, worauf wir hoffen können ist, dass der erste Baum ihn bereits etwas geheilt hat und er nicht mehr erpicht auf Rache aus ist.»  
Ein anderer Gedanke kam Jerry und er lehnte sich etwas nach vorne.  
«Könnte es sein, dass Zaroff mit seiner… ehm… seiner Reformation fertig ist?»  
Aro schien diese Möglichkeit sorgfältig in Betracht zu ziehen und sah konzentriert an die Decke.  
«Das könnte natürlich sein. Dann hätte der erste Baum ein Portal öffnen können.»  
Wieder herrschte Stille, aber diesmal hingen beide Baumläufer ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Schliesslich klopfte sich Aro auf den Oberschenkel und stand ächzend auf.  
«Geh wieder zu Bett. Im Moment können wir nichts tun. Ich werde die Situation mit den anderen Baumläufern besprechen, und dann schauen wir mal weiter.»  
Jerry verzog zwar das Gesicht, stand aber ohne Protest auf. Er mochte es nicht, zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein, aber er ihm fiel keine Alternative ein.  
Aro hatte Recht, im Moment konnten sie nichts tun. So sehr es Jerry missfiel, hiess es jetzt abwarten und Däumchen drehen.  
Und so wünschte er Aro erneut eine gute Nacht und kehrte mit schweren Schritten in sein Zimmer zurück.


	6. Auferstehung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehr Worldbuilding und Zaroff darf etwas (fehlende) Sozialkompetenz beweisen ;)

Zaroff spürte wie er fiel. Zwar dauerte es nur einige Bruchteile einer Sekunde bis er auf dem Boden aufschlug, aber die Angst sass ihm noch so in den Knochen, dass er einige Sekunden einfach nur liegen blieb. Zitternd und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, aber am Leben.  
Nachdem sich seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag wieder einigermassen beruhigt hatten, öffnete Zaroff die Augen und setzte sich auf.  
Er bemerkte, dass er auf einem Waldboden gelandet war, der seinen Fall ausgezeichnet abgefangen hatte.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn und angezogenen Beinen liess Zaroff seinen Blick über seine Umgebung schweifen.  
Das Portal schien sich in einer Astgabelung einer alten Eiche befunden zu haben, aus der Zaroff hinuntergefallen war. Der Baum ächzte protestierend im Wind und Zaroff schnitt eine Grimasse, während er sich aufrichtete, wobei seine Knochen fast genau so laut knackten wie der Baum.  
Er klopfte seine Kleider einigermassen sauber und drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse.  
Die Bäume standen dicht in dem Wald und waren von wildem Gestrüpp umgeben, so dass Zaroff keine zwanzig Meter Sichtweise hatte.  
Ein schmerzlicher Stich fuhr durch Zaroff’s Brust.  
Früher hätte er gewusst, was das für eine Welt war. Früher hätte er es an dem Geschmack der Luft und dem Murmeln des Windes erkannt, doch nun waren seine Sinne stumpf, als wäre sein Kopf unter Wasser.  
In einem Ausbruch von Wut und Frustration, liess Zaroff seine Faust gegen den Baum donnern, aus dem er gefallen war, immer und immer wieder, bis seine Knöchel schmerzten und seine Sicht gefährlich zu verschwimmen begann.  
Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Exil waren seine Emotionen klar und wild. Der erste Baum hatte ihn ruhig gestimmt, umgänglich, doch nun brachen die Emotionen wie Wellen über ihn hinein und bevor er es verhindern konnte, sank Zaroff an dem Baum herunter und weinte.  
Er weinte um sich selbst, um die Gabe, die er verloren hatte, weil er gescheitert war, mit seiner Show, mit allem. Er weinte aus Wut, weil ein Junge- fast noch ein Kind! - ihn besiegt hatte. Er weinte aus Trauer, weil er für eine unbestimmte Zeit nicht Herr über seinen eigenen Geist gewesen war. Er weinte aus Frust, weil die Echsen ihm so viel versprochen hatten, aber er war immer nur ein Bauer in ihrem Schachspiel gewesen.  
Doch Zaroff weinte auch um die Leute in seiner Welt, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie in Schutt und Asche lag. Das erste Mal dachte er an den Krieg mit etwas anderem als Gleichgültigkeit. Er wusste nun, zahlreiche Jahre älter, dass der Krieg etwas Schreckliches war, nicht etwas, dass man einfach so hinnehmen sollte. Er verstand nun die Ängste der Alten in seiner Welt. Und schlussendlich weinte er um Dimitri, den kleinen Jungen, mit dem er das Zimmer geteilt hatte, bis Zaroff aus seiner Welt geflohen war. Ob er wohl noch lebte?  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er zusammengekauert auf dem Waldboden sass und weinte, doch schliesslich versiegten seine Tränen und seine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder.  
Zaroff hatte sich in seinen jungen Jahren immer mit seinem kühlen Kopf gerühmt. Davon war jetzt wohl nicht mehr soviel übrig, dachte er verbittert, als er sich mit seinem Hemdärmel die verbliebenen Tränen trocknete.  
Der Ausbruch seiner Emotionen war unerwartet und heftig gewesen und nun fühlte sich Zaroff seltsam leer.  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Stamm und schloss erneut die Augen.  
Nun, da er wieder ruhig war, erschien ihm der Wald friedlich, fast wie die Lichtung des ersten Baumes. Doch der Fakt, dass seine Emotionen nun wieder seine eigenen waren sprach dagegen, dass er sich, in welcher Form auch immer, wieder auf der Lichtung befand.  
Zaroff schloss nicht aus, dass dies dennoch eine Art Test war, schliesslich hatte er die Lichtung beschmutzt, indem er versucht hatte, die Bewohner von Mauswald zu verführen.  
Vielleicht war die Rückkehr seiner Emotionen schon Strafe genug. Vielleicht war das wirklich eine Art Test.  
Doch noch bevor er sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er ein Krächzen aus dem Baumkronen.  
Erschrocken zuckte Zaroffs Kopf nach oben und sein Blick fand den einer grossen, pechschwarzen Krähe.  
Die Krähe blickte ihn aus grossen, intelligenten Augen an. Sie legte den Kopf interessiert schief und krächzte erneut.  
Zaroff stand mühsam auf, niemals den Augenkontakt mit dem Tier brechend, das ihn mit einem seltsam vertrauen Blick musterte.  
Als er stand, krähte der Vogel erneut, spreizte seine Flügel und segelte langsam von dem Baum herab und begann gemütlich in den Wald hinein zu flattern.  
Zaroff dachte nicht nach, seine Beine schienen ihn von alleine zu tragen, als er dem Vogel hinterher spurtete.  
Obwohl die Krähe kein sonderlich schnelles Tempo anschlug, musste Zaroff sich ausserordentlich beeilen, das Tier nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Schliesslich bewegte er sich auf unebenen Gelände und musste regelmässig Äste und Gestrüpp beiseiteschieben, damit er weiter gehen konnte.  
Wie lange er dem Vogel hinterher hetzte, wusste Zaroff nicht, Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn.  
Keuchend und stolpernd, beinahe am Ende seiner Kräfte, wischte Zaroff ein besonders struppiges Gebüsch beiseite und erstarrte. Die Krähe sass am anderen Ende einer Lichtung auf einem Ast und blickte ihn immer noch an, doch zwischen ihr und Zaroff sassen drei Gestalten auf dem Gras.  
Als sie Zaroff erblickten, sprangen die drei auf und eine der drei rief mit donnernder Stimme etwas in einer fremden Sprache, die Zaroff nicht verstand.  
Zaroff blickte kurz zu der Gestalt und wollte seinen Blick dann wieder zu der Krähe wenden, als er zu seinem Schock erkannte, dass die Krähe nicht mehr auf dem Ast sass. Er hatte doch keine Sekunde weggesehen!  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl trat er vollständig auf die Lichtung und betrachtete die drei Gestalten vorsichtig.  
Eine von ihnen war ein Mensch, besser gesagt eine Frau mit wilden, roten Haaren. Sie konnte nicht älter als Mitte dreissig sein. Halb hinter ihr versteckte sich ein junger Hase, der auf zwei Beinen lief.  
Die letzte Gestalt in der zusammengewürfelten Gruppe war eine Katze. Hoch aufgerichtet und ebenfalls auf zwei Beinen laufend, richtete die Kätzin ein langes, dünnes Florett auf Zaroff. Ihr Fell war pechschwarz und ihre Augen von einem so intensiven grün, dass Zaroff bei ihrem stechenden Blick Unbehagen verspürte.  
Dennoch liess er sich nichts anmerken, als er mit hocherhobenem Kopf auf die Gruppe zutrat.  
Die Katze liess ihre rechte Pfote hinter ihrem Rücken verschwinden, streckte den Rücken durch und ging in Angriffsposition.  
Zaroff hob die Hände.  
«Mein Name ist Zaroff», sagte er, «Wer seid ihr?»  
Die Katze schnalzte mit der Zunge und blickte kurz über ihre Schulter. Die Frau sprach einige Worte in derselben fremden Sprache, die die Kätzin verwendet hatte.  
Die Katze seufzte und steckte das Florett in eine Schneide, die von einem breiten Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte baumelte.  
«Nun gut», sagte sie nun in einer Sprache, die Zaroff verstand, doch sie liess ihren Blick nicht von Zaroff. Sie gestikulierte zu der Gruppe.  
«Setzen Sie sich zu uns.»  
Zaroff nickte dankbar und trat vorsichtig zu der Gruppe. Jetzt, da er zum ersten Male wieder in Gesellschaft von anderen Lebewesen war, wurde ihm erst klar, wie schmerzlich er das vermisst hatte. Er war immer jemand gewesen, der sich gerne in Gruppen aufhielt.  
«Wer sind Sie?», fragte Zaroff die drei anderen, die trotzdem einen guten Abstand von ihm entfernt sassen.  
«Mein Name ist Samantha», sagte die Frau und gestikulierte zu dem Hasen. «Das ist meine Schülerin Wendy und das», der Finger war nun auf die Katze gerichtet, «ist Xanja. Wir sind Baumläufer.»  
Das Wort wirkte wie ein elektrischer Schock. Baumläufer!  
Den anderen war das nicht verborgen geblieben und Xanja bleckte die Zähne.  
Zaroff hob erneut die Hände.  
«Verzeiht, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ich hier Baumläufer antreffe.»  
Samantha betrachtete ihn misstrauisch und sie beugte sich zu Xanja hinüber um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
Diese hörte interessiert zu und wandte sich dann an Zaroff.  
«Sie sind nicht von hier, Zaroff?»  
Zaroff zuckte mit den Schultern.  
«Ehrlich gesagt, ich denke nicht. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin aus Versehen durch ein Portal gefallen und hab keine Ahnung, welche Welt das hier ist.»  
Samantha lehnte sich nach vorne.  
«’Welche Welt?’ Sie sind also vertraut mit den verschiedenen Welten?»  
‘Verdammt’, fluchte Zaroff in seinem Kopf. Nur die Minderheit der Bewohner der verschiedenen Welten wusste von den anderen Welten. Der Begriff der Baumläufer hingegen war ein populärer Begriff, der über mehrere Weltengrenzen vertraut war, obwohl die Allerwenigsten wussten, welche Kräfte die Baumläufer wirklich besassen.  
«Ja», gab Zaroff schliesslich zu. Nach kurzem Zögern entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.  
«Ich war selbst einmal ein Baumläufer, aber eine Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen hat mir meine Fähigkeiten geraubt.»  
Samantha hob die Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts.  
Da formte sich ein interessanter Gedanke in Zaroff’s Gedanken.  
«Sie können die Wahrheit erkennen», sagte er verblüfft. Zaroff kannte den Zauber, er fiel in die Kategorie der «Klarsicht» Zauber, von denen Zaroff selbst einige beherrscht hatte. Doch dieser Zauber, der den Namen Wahrheitsfinder trug, hatte er nie gemeistert.  
Über Samanthas Gesicht huschte ein Ausdruck des Erstaunens. Sie tauschte einen überraschten Blick mit Xanja und wandte sich dann an ihre Schülerin, die bislang stumm und regungslos neben den beiden gesessen hatte.  
Sie flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und Wendy stand nach einigem Zögern auf und verschwand in den Wald.  
Zaroff blickte ihr kurz nach, bis er sich wieder den beiden Baumläuferinnen zuwandte.  
Xanja hatte die Arme vor der pelzigen Brust verschränkt und sah immer noch skeptisch aus, während Samantha im Schneidersitz den Kopf auf einen Arm legte.  
«Aus welcher Welt kommen Sie?», fragte sie und klang ehrlich interessiert. Zaroff wusste nun, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu lügen, obwohl er das sowieso nicht vorgehabt hätte, und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
«Die Baumläufer hatte keinen Namen für sie, doch ich stamme aus Russland.»  
Auf den nichtssagenden Blick von Samantha hin begann Zaroff die Lage von Russland zu beschreiben, doch die Baumläuferin unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung nach wenigen Worten.  
«Einen Moment», bat sie, stand auf und ging zu einem Rucksack, der im Schatten einer Eibe lag. Sie wühlte einige Sekunden darin herum und kam mit zwei Büchern zurück. Eines davon war klein und dünn, das andere gross und in Leder gebunden.  
Sie legte das kleine beiseite und öffnete das grosse Buch.  
Eine Karte der Erde war darauf zu sehen und Zaroff blickte die Karte erstaunt an. Als sein Blick zu Russland wanderte, stockte er jedoch.  
«Das ist nicht meine Welt», sagte er überrascht und las den kleinen Namen erneut. ‘Nonrova’ stand dort in einer altertümlichen Schrift.  
«Dann sind wir nicht aus derselben Welt.»  
Zaroff merkte überrascht auf.  
«Wie kommt es dann, dass Sie mich verstehen?», fragte er überrascht.  
Samantha lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit Zaroff ihnen begegnet war.  
«Ich habe einen Übersetzungszauber gesprochen, als Sie aus dem Wald gestolpert sind und komisches Zeug gesprochen haben. Scheint zu wirken.»  
Zaroff nickte, obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, dass die Frau Russisch als komisches Zeug bezeichnet hatte. Doch er wischte das unangenehme Gefühl beiseite.  
«Von wo sind Sie denn?», fragte Zaroff neugierig. Das hatte ihn an anderen Baumläufern immer am meisten interessiert.  
Samantha zeigte auf der Karte auf ein nördliches Land. In Zaroffs Welt wäre das wohl ungefähr Norwegen gewesen, doch die Karte wies das Land mit seltsamen Grenzen als ‘Irda’ aus.  
Interessiert musterte Zaroff die anderen Länder, die alle andere Namen trugen als in seiner Welt und aus ganz andere Grenzen hatten. Allgemein waren es sehr viel weniger Länder als in Zaroffs Welt. Viele Grenzen waren verschwunden und die Länder dafür viel grösser.  
Als er sich satt gesehen hatte, wandte er sich an Xanja.  
«Und von wo kommen Sie?», fragte er.  
Samantha reichte den Atlas rüber und Xanja blätterte eilig durch, bis sie die Stelle fand, die sie offensichtlich gesucht hatte und das Buch in Zaroffs Schoss plumpsen liess.  
Diese Karte ähnelte der Erde im besten Fall. Die Kontinente waren anders geformt und standen schief, doch es war klar, dass Zaroffs und Xanjas Welt die gleichen Anfänge hatten.  
Xanja tippte auf den Kontinent, der auf der Karte ganz rechts war.  
Die Kontinente hatten keine Namen und es waren auch keine Länder eingezeichnet, dafür waren mehr Berge und mehr Flüsse eingezeichnet als in Zaroffs Welt.  
Dieser blätterte interessiert durch das Buch.  
«Faszinierend», sagte Zaroff, «Von wo haben Sie das Buch?»  
Samantha kratzte sich an der Nase.  
«Ich habe es selbst zusammengestellt. Verschiedene Leute aus verschiedenen Welten haben mir Atlanten mitgebracht.»  
Zaroff merkte auf.  
«Dann haben Sie jemanden aus meiner Welt bereits getroffen?»  
Samantha nickte.  
«Ja, er hiess Andam. Er hat mir eine seiner Karten überlassen. Das war vor…», sie zählte an den Fingern ab, «etwa vor vier Jahren. Vier Jahre für mich, natürlich.» Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
«Wie Sie sicher selbst wissen, sind Zeiten ziemlich verwirrend.»  
Zaroff nickte nachdenklich. Dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.  
«Ich bin durch ein Portal hierhergekommen. Waren Sie das?»  
Xanja und Samantha tauschten einen erstaunten Blick und das war eigentlich schon Antwort genug für Zaroff.  
«Nein», antwortete Samantha da und zwischen ihren Augen bildete sich eine nachdenkliche Falte.  
«Es sollten keine anderen Baumläufer sich in dieser Welt aufhalten», sagte Xanja zögerlich, «und diese Welt hat keine eigenen Baumläufer.»  
Die Stimmung in der kleinen Gruppe hatte nach diesem Gespräch umgeschlagen und alle drei hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis schnelle Getrippel zu hören war.  
Zaroff blickte über seine Schulter und sah, wie die kleine Schülerin aus dem Wald zurückkam. In ihren Armen hatte sie einige Beeren gesammelt und ein kleines Stück eines Astes hatte sich in dem Fell ihres Kopfes verfangen.  
Sie eilte zu Samantha und übergab ihr die Beeren.  
«Gut gemacht», lobte diese und wuschelte dem kleinen Hasen über den Kopf.  
Wendy blickte Zaroff immer noch etwas misstrauisch an und Zaroff blickte mit einem Ausdruck von Gleichgültigkeit zurück.  
Xanja erhob sich und klopfte etwas Staub von ihren Kleidern.  
Sie reckte den Kopf Richtung Himmel und schnupperte ein paar Mal, wobei ihre Ohren zuckten.  
Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Begleiterin.  
«Wir sollten weiterziehen. Es braut sich ein Sturm zusammen.»  
Samantha blickte ebenfalls in den Himmel, der noch ziemlich blau aussah. Die Falte bildete sich wieder zwischen ihren Augen und sie nickte langsam.  
Zaroff jedoch blickte immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Ärger in den Himmel. Früher hätte er auch erkannt, wenn ein Wetterumschwung bevorstand. Doch dann hatte der Marquis ihm seine Kräfte geraubt. Wenn doch nur der Spiegel…  
Eine Stimme holte ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und als er den Blick wieder senkte, sah er, dass die drei Baumläuferinnen ihn gespannt ansahen.  
«Hmm?», machte Zaroff. Offensichtlich war er angesprochen worden.  
Xanja rollte die Augen, doch Samantha wiederholte die Frage, die sie anscheinend gestellt hatte:  
«Wollen Sie mit uns kommen? Wir reisen eine Welt oder zwei weiter.»  
Zaroff versuchte, seine offensichtliche Erleichterung etwas zu verbergen.  
«Sehr gerne. Ich bin nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, für immer hier», er machte eine ausladende Bewegung, «zu bleiben.»  
Samantha nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls, Zaroff und Wendy ihrem Beispiel folgend.  
Die Baumläuferinnen sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen, während Zaroff, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, etwas gelangweilt einigen Käfern zusah, die durch die Luft surrten.  
Schliesslich waren sie zum Aufbruch bereit.  
Als die Baumläuferinnen sich zum gehen wandten, stoppte Zaroff jedoch.  
«Müssen wir nicht da lang?», fragte er und deutete in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.  
Xanja und Samantha tauschten einen verwirrten Blick.  
«Der einzige Portalbaum dieser Welt liegt etwa eine Viertelstunde in diese Richtung», sagte Samantha und deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
«Ah», machte Zaroff, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
Die beiden Baumläuferinnen sahen sich erneut kurz an und wandten sich dann zum Gehen, Zaroff mit ein bisschen Abstand folgend.  
Während des Marsches konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
Etwas ging hier ganz und gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.


	7. Immergrün

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal, wenn mich die Muse küsst, erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich ja noch diese Fanfic habe. Dies ist mehr ein Übergangskapitel als sonst was.  
> Danke übrigens an die Person, die Kudos gedrückt hat. Die beiden Kapitel sind für dich ;)

Die nächsten paar Tage schienen für Jerry einfach nicht vorbei gehen zu wollen.  
Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Vorfreude auf die anderen Baumläufer und ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass durch Zaroffs mysteriöse Flucht ausgelöst worden war.  
Da er jedoch wusste, dass er nichts an Zaroffs Flucht ändern konnte, siegte in seinem Gefühlschaos schliesslich die Vorfreude. Ungeduldig wartete er auf den Tag, an dem die fremden Baumläufer endlich eintreffen würden. Er fühlte sich wieder wie als kleiner Junge, der sehnsüchtig auf den Weihnachtsmorgen wartete, damit er endlich seine Geschenke auspacken konnte.  
Aro entging das nicht, und obwohl der alte Magier nach Zaroffs Flucht ungewohnt ernst war, stahl sich immer wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
So auch in diesem Moment, als Jerry ungeduldig vom Küchentisch zum Schreibtisch und wieder zurück ging, immer nur ein Blatt auf einmal transportierend. Aro sass auf dem alten, schon etwas abgenutzt aussehenden Sofa und sah von dem dicken Buch auf, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte.  
«Hach Jerry, du machst mich ganz kirre. Sitz doch einmal etwas still.»  
Jerry zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und schnitt eine Grimasse.  
«Tut mir leid Aro, aber ich bin einfach so ungeduldig.»  
Mit einem Seufzen legte der Magier seine Füsse auf den Couchtisch.  
«Ich weiss doch. Denkst du mir ging es anders, als ich zum ersten Mal damals andere Baumläufer getroffen habe?»  
Neugierig blickte Jerry Aro an.  
«Wer war eigentlich dein Lehrer?»  
Aro lächelte leicht, legte das Buch beiseite und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.  
«Er hiess Tamal und war ein Fuchs. Kam mir etwa bis hier», sagte Aro und deutete nun mit seiner rechten Hand auf seine Schulter, «Er war sanft und immer bereit, mir die Dinge zigmal zu erklären.»  
Jerry lachte fröhlich und begann die Bücher auf dem Küchentisch zu sortieren.  
«Wo ist er jetzt?»  
«Tot. Leider.»  
Jerry drehte sich überrascht zu Aro um und öffnete seinen Mund, um eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln, doch Aro unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung.  
«Es ist schon lange her und ich bin dankbar für die guten Zeiten, die wir zusammen hatten. Sein Tod war friedlich und vorhersehbar.»  
Jerry nickte und hoffte, dass er nicht trotzdem irgendwelche unsichtbaren Grenzen überwunden hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Mundwerk manchmal, auch wenn nicht in böser Absicht, etwas zu locker war.  
«Hattest du eigentlich schon andere Schüler?», fragte er nach einer kurzen Stille.  
Aro hob die Augenbrauen.  
«Zwei. Eine so wie du, nach der Grundausbildung und eine Schülerin habe ich von Anfang an ausgebildet.»  
«Wie hiessen sie?», fragte Jerry neugierig und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Aro lächelte kurz erleichtert, als der Junge sich endlich setzte und nicht mehr wie ein gefangenes Tier durch das Zimmer tigerte.  
«Linda und Samantha. Linda habe ich nach ihrer Grundausbildung in Bannmagie unterrichtet und Samantha, Gott ist das lange her, habe ich, da war sie wohl noch ein paar Jahre jünger als du, als meine Schülerin angenommen. Sie ist auch eine Weile nach ihrer Ausbildung mit mir herumgereist, dann hat sie sich selbstständig gemacht. Ich glaube aber, dass sie eine Kumpanin gefunden hat.»  
Aro sprach mit der gleichen liebevollen Art von seiner Schülerin, wie ein Vater über seine Kinder sprechen musste und Jerry verspürte einen unangenehmen Stich in seiner Brust bei diesem Gedanken. Er vermisste seine Eltern, auch wenn es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm war, es zuzugeben. Schliesslich war er fast sechszehn!  
«Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seit sie sich in Mauswald hat blicken lassen. Du musst wissen, ich habe sie ausgebildet, da habe ich noch nicht hier gelebt. Die Zeiten waren anders», fuhr Aro fort und sein Blick verdunkelte sich. Jerry rutschte etwas nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Doch noch bevor er zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, entspannte sich das Gesicht des alten Magiers wieder.  
«Aber genug davon. Was hältst du von einer kleinen Übung?»  
Jerrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Nach Tagen voller Bücher und theoretischer Aufsätzen juckte es ihn in den Fingern, etwas von dem neu erlangten Wissen auszuprobieren.  
Er nickte begeistert und Aro lächelte. Dann stand der alte Magier auf, wobei seine Gelenke etwas knackten und machte eine Geste mit der linken Hand.  
«Hol deinen Zauberstab. Wir treffen uns dann in Mauswald, auf den Feldern, wenn das in Ordnung ist.»  
Jerry sprang auf und hastete in sein Zimmer, um den Zauberstab zu holen.  
Aro selbst brauchte, wie auch der Marquis, nur seine Hände. Sein Lehrer hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass Jerry, da er bereits so früh in seiner Ausbildung einen Leiter für seine magische Energie gefunden hatte, fokussierter zaubern konnte. Jedoch waren seine Zauber im Schnitt weniger mächtig als solche ohne Hilfsmittel, hatten jedoch eine kleinere Chance für unangenehme Nebeneffekte.  
Aro hatte Jerry zudem versichert, dass dieser im Lauf der Zeit das zaubern ohne Zauberstab lernen würde und hatte ihm eine Narbe an seinem Oberarm gezeigt, die von einem missglückten Zauber ganz am Anfang seiner Ausbildung herrührte.  
Jerry war leider nicht sonderlich ordentlich und legte die Dinge meist dort ab, wo sie gerade Platz hatten. Deshalb brauchte der Junge fast zehn Minuten, bis er den Zauberstab als improvisiertes Lesezeichen in einem seiner Bücher fand.  
Er drehte ihn kurz prüfend zwischen den Fingern und schwang ihn dann provisorisch. Einige Funken stoben lustlos aus dem einen Ende, doch Jerry lächelte zufrieden.  
Bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, kramte er in seiner Kommode und fand – schneller als von ihm erwartet- die alte Lederjacke, die ihm als Mantel diente. Hastig zog er sie and und hatte die Hand schon auf der Klinke, als sein Blick auf den schwarzen, schon reichlich lädierten Zylinder fiel, der etwas schräg auf einem Wandregal hockte. Jerry zögerte und biss sich unentschlossen auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er den alten Hut vielleicht mitnehmen? Er hatte ihn schon länger nicht mehr getragen, schliesslich gehörte ein Hut nicht zu der Standardausrüstung eines Magiers (Obwohl Aro ihn einmal spielerisch vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte. Doch Jerrys Einwand, dass Aro selbst ja auch keinen Hut trage, unterbrach Aros reichlich wirre Argumentationskette rasch).  
Schliesslich zuckte er mit den Schultern, murmelte ein «Warum denn nicht» ins Leere und griff nach dem Hut. Als dieser einigermassen auf seinem Kopf sass, machte er sich endlich auf den Weg.  
\---

Die Kunst des Schrumpfens und sich Vergrössern, war etwas der Ersten gewesen, das Aro Jerry gelehrt hatte. Keine Überraschung, denn in Mäusegrösse ins Dorf gehen zu wollen, wurde so schnell zur Pilgerreise, sowie auch in Menschengrösse durch Mauswald zu stapfen ein folgenschwerer Fehler sein könnte.  
Jerry musste den Spruch nicht einmal mehr aussprechen, sondern er spürte einfach den vertrauten Druck in den Ohren und sputete dann neben der Milchtasse aus dem kaputten Felder.  
Er winkte hastig den Igelbrüdern zu, die bei seinem Anblick begeistert zurückwinkten. Jedoch noch mit den Werkzeugen in der Hand und Jerry musste sich im Laufschritt ducken, um einem Hammer zu entgehen.  
Unbeirrt rannte er weiter und erreichte schon bald die Felder. Im Schatten der Bäume war eine – für Menschen zweifellos kleine- Lichtung, die genügend Platz für ihre Übungen liessen.  
Aro sass, den Rücken an den Stamm gelehnt, mit geschlossenen Augen unter einem Baum, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.  
Als Jerry seine Schritte verlangsamte, öffnete Aro seine Augen etwas, liess seinen Blick über seinen Schüler schweifen und schloss sie dann wieder.  
«Was ist das für ein Baum?»  
Jerry rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte vor Aro einmal damit angegeben, dass er für sein Pfadfinderabzeichen alle Bäume im Wald auswendig kennen musste. Seither schien Aro es zu seinem Lebensziel gemacht zu haben, Jerry über sein Wissen zu prüfen.  
«Eine Buche», antwortete der Junge ruhig.  
Aro öffnete eines der Augen, sah nach oben, musterte die Blätter und schloss es dann wieder.  
«Hmm», brummte er vage.  
Jerry vermutete, nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Aro keine Ahnung von Bäumen hatte. Aber Jerry wollte auch absichtlich keine falsche Antwort geben. Was wenn Aro denn die Antwort wusste und ihn bloss verunsichern wollte.  
Ungeduldig wippte Jerry auf seinen Fussballen und betrachtete die Bäume.  
Er kannte das Prozedere bereits. Aro stand erst auf, wenn er sich mental dafür bereit fühlte. Anders ausgedrückt musste der alte Magier wohl erst einmal all seine Knochen sortieren.  
«Na, dann wollen wir mal», sagte Aro und Jerry griff den Zauberstab etwas fester. Seine Finger prickelten vor Anspannung.  
Aro stand etwas umständlich auf, wobei seine linke Kniescheibe bedrohlich knackte. Aro zog dieses Bein auch häufiger etwas nach, aber Jerry hatte ihn noch nie gefragt, warum.  
Der alte Magier zupfte an seinem Mantel und positionierte sich dann ein paar Meter von Jerry entfernt.  
Dieser zückte seinen Zauberstab und ging etwas in die Knie um möglichst flexibel zu bleiben.  
«Zeig mir mal deine Schildzauber», sagte Aro und Jerry konnte nicht vermeiden, dass etwas Enttäuschung über ihn herüberschwappte. Aro sah das und hob eine Augenbraue.  
«Keine Widerrede. Schildzauber sind…» «Essentiell wichtig, jaja, schon klar», murrte Jerry verstimmt.  
Jerry beherrschte einige Schildzauber, aber nur wenige offensive Zauber, welche auch nicht besonders mächtig waren. Aro selbst konnte einige üble Feuerzauber und einige Attacken, bei denen er sich Pflanzen bediente.  
Kaum hatte Jerry eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht, da traf auch schon der erste Zauber sein Schild.  
Jerry hörte ein hohes Geräusch in seinem Kopf, so als hätte jemand eine Stimmgabel gegen ein Glas geschlagen. Magische Schilde waren auf der ersten Blick nicht zu sehen, nur die Luft flimmerte ein winziges bisschen um die Schilde.  
Deshalb konnte ein Baumläufer nicht sehen, wenn seine Schilde, oder die des Gegners, kaputt gingen. Nur das hohe Klingeln verriet ihnen den Zustand und Jerry stellte beunruhigt fest, dass sein Schild anscheinend einen ordentlichen Schlag eingesteckt hatte.  
Aro machte eine Geste mit der rechten Hand, welche, vom Ellbogen ausgehend bis zu den Fingerspitzen von Feuer eingerahmt wurde, dass harmlos über die Haut des alten Magiers tanzte.  
Jerry schluckte und erneuerte schnell seine Schilde. Aro reckte derweil seine Flammenhand in die Höhe und seine Faust schloss sich. Augenblicklich wanderten die Flammen von seinem ganzen Unterarm zwischen den Spalten in den Fingern in die geballte Faust hinein.  
Für einen kurzen Moment geschah nichts, bis Aro plötzlich sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte. Wie ein Baseballspieler warf Aro die Flammen aus seiner Faust, eine kleine Kugel aus Feuer, die sobald sie seine Faust verliess, mit jedem Meter den sie flog an Grösse zunahm bis sie auf etwas unsichtbares stiess.  
Das darauffolgende Geräusch in seinem Kopf war so ohrenbetäubend laut, dass Jerry keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass die Kugel seinen Schild nicht bloss getroffen, sondern auch zerstört hatte.  
Instinktiv liess er sich fallen und rollte sich zu Seite.  
Ein weiterer Zauber lag ihm schon auf den Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass Aro keine Anstalten machte weiter anzugreifen.  
Stattdessen sah der alte Magier verwundert auf die kleine Taschenuhr in seiner Hand, die seltsam golden leuchtete.  
Dann sah er in den Himmel, welchen er ebenso verwundert musterte.  
Schliesslich drehte er sich Jerry zu, der immer noch halb im Staub kauerte.  
«Es ist Zeit. Komm mit, wir werden schon erwartet.»


	8. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaroff hat einen richtig, richtig schlechten Tag.

Geduld war nie eine von Karik Zaroffs Tugenden gewesen. Doch nach seinem Fall hasste er nichts mehr als Perioden des Nichts-tuns, in denen er seinen eigenen Gedanken ausgesetzt war. Und genau das blühte ihm nun, als er sich in der neuen Welt umsah, in den das Portal ihn und seine Begleiterinnen geführt hatten.  
Die drei Baumläuferinnen hatten beschlossen, dass sie die Gegend etwas auskundschaften wollten und hatten Zaroff, wohl als eine Art Vertrauensbeweis, mit dem Gepäck zurückgelassen.  
Dieser sass nun im Schneidersitz im Schatten des mächtigen Portalbaums und wartete mit verschränkten Armen auf die Rückkehr seiner Gefährten.  
Zaroff wippte ungeduldig mit dem einen Bein und starrte in die Krone des Baumes hinauf, die er nicht richtig sehen konnte, weil der Baum so unfassbar gross war. Die Äste schienen den ganzen Wald zu umfassen, wie ein Beschützer.  
Zaroff hatte immer gehört, dass man mit dem Alter geduldiger wurde. So ein Dreck, dachte er verbissen.  
Als Kind hatte er es noch einigermassen gut vertragen, wenn er nichts anderes tun musste, ausser zu warten. Aber er packte halt gerne an, brauchte seinen Körper. Als Kind hatte er auch lange seinen Gedanken nachhängen können, seine Fantasie spielen lassen. Das konnte er jetzt nicht mehr.  
Sobald er seine Gedanken etwas wandern lassen liess, kehrten sie augenblicklich zu dem Moment vor vielen Jahren zurück. Der Spiegel, der Marquis, der Fall.  
Unter den Ästen des ersten Baumes hatte der Baum Zaroff von dieser Erinnerung ferngehalten, hatte sie ihm erspart. Jedenfalls bis er bereit dafür gewesen wäre.  
In der anderen Welt war Zaroff zu überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen gewesen, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Nun jedoch kehrten sie, mächtiger denn je zuvor, zurück.  
Sengende Wut machte sich in Zaroff breit, als er an die vergangenen Zeiten dachte.  
Die Kernwelten. Der Marquis hatte sich immer für diese verfluchten Kernwelten interessiert, Zaroff jedoch hatte gedacht, dass die Gerüchte alles bloss Spinnereien waren. Doch er war eines besseren belehrt worden.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Faszination, als er das erste Mal in den Spiegel sah und der ihm seine Stärken offenbahrte. Doch dann, als er nicht mehr vermochte wegzusehen, hatte der Spiegel ihm sein wahres Wesen gezeigt.  
Zaroff wurde schlecht bei der Erinnerung, doch das Gedankenkarussel in seinem Kopf wollte nicht stillstehen.  
Ein Egoist. Jemand, der seine Welt zum Sterben zurückliess. So Jemand konnte kein Baumläufer sein.  
Er hatte gedacht, dass er bedeutender sei, als alle anderen. Dass er es verdiente, ein Baumläufer zu sein, während die Leute seiner Welt mit dem Krieg im Nacken versuchten zu überleben. Er hatte unzähligen Wesen geholfen während seinen Reisen, und dennoch kehrte er niemals in seine Welt zurück.  
Dann waren da die Zweifel, die schon lange in Zaroffs Inneren still vor sich hinwuchsen, die der Spiegel ihm nun zeigte.  
Würden die Baumläufer nicht bloss an ihrer moralischen Überlegenheit festhalten, an ihrem Stolz? Würden sie nicht viel mehr helfen können, wenn sie nicht so rechtschaffen gewesen wären.  
Und schlussendlich versprach ihm der Spiegel Anerkennung und Macht. Unglaubliche Macht, genug, um all den Verzweifelten und Leidenden zu helfen. Nur ein wenig die Ideale vergessen, ein wenig von seiner Moral zurück lassen.  
Aber Zaroff hatte gezögert.  
Der Marquis hatte bereits zu zweifeln begonnen, als Zaroff noch mit der ersten Offenbarung haderte. Der Marquis hatte gesagt, dass die Baumläufer Heuchler wären, dass sie ihre Ziele aus den Augen verloren hätten. Dass sie nicht mehr den Bewohnern der Welten helfen möchten, sondern bloss noch die Welten erkunden möchten.  
Doch Zaroff wollte das nicht glauben. Sein Lehrer war für ihn immer das Ideal eines Baumläufers gewesen. Wenn der Marquis die kein Baumläufer mehr sein wollte, an was sollte Zaroff denn dann noch glauben? Er war nie etwas anderes gewesen in seinem Leben als ein Baumläufer, das war seine Bestimmung. Was war er denn ohne die Baumläufer? Ein Waisenjunge, der seine Freunde zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte! Nein, Zaroff war nicht bereit, sich von dem einzigen zu trennen, das ihn ausmachte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er den Marquis angeschrien hatte.  
Und dann war da dieser unbeschreibliche Schmerz gewesen, als seine Fähigkeit des Weltenwanderns aus ihm herausgerissen wurde. Als der Marquis einen verbotenen Zauber sprach und Zaroffs Innerstes zerschmetterte.  
Zaroff senkte den Kopf und atmete tief ein und aus.  
Die sengende Wut, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten verspürt hatte, war einer seltsamen Leere gewichen.  
Er hatte sich immer als hilfsbereit und tapfer gesehen. Als wahrer Baumläufer. Das war das einzige, was er jemals in seinem Inneren gewesen war.  
Was wohl der Marquis gesehen hatte?  
Zaroff faltete seine Finger vor seinem Gesicht und sah wieder zu der Baumkrone herauf. Ob der Marquis wohl noch lebte? Natürlich wusste er das nicht. Zaroff vermutete jedoch, dass falls er noch am Leben war, dennoch jetzt jünger wäre als er selbst. Schliesslich war Zaroff lange Jahre in einer fremden Welt gewesen, in der er der Zeit gehorchen musste und gealtert war.  
Zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Zaroff, dass er auf der Lichtung geblieben war. Dort hatte er jedenfalls diese Gedanken nicht gehabt, hatte nicht den alten, stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust gespürt.  
Nun war er mit drei Baumläuferinnen in einer fremden Welt und ging einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.  
Bei dem Gedanken, noch einmal viele Jahre in der gleichen Welt verbringen zu müssen, umringt von Menschen, für die Magie bloss Märchen waren und die nicht an Wunder glaubten, wurde ihm Übel.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er damals gedacht, dass er es doch schaffen konnte, ohne die Baumläufer, als er bei seiner ersten Show die glänzenden Kinderaugen gesehen hatte und die überraschten ‘ooh’s und ‘aah’s gehört hatte. Aber auch diese Freude war ihm nur kurz vergönnt gewesen. Die Welt hatte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben, die kalten Menschen und die ewig grauen Gebäude. Und mit jedem Jahr war sein Hass auf den Marquis und die anderen Baumläufer gewachsen und mit ihnen auch sein Wunsch nach Anerkennung.  
Und nun?  
Zaroff wusste es nicht.  
Diese ganze aufgestaute Wut schien verflogen zu sein in der Zeit, die er im Schatten des ersten Baums gesessen hatte.  
Zaroff stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und liess zum ersten Mal seine Gedanken in eine Richtung treiben, die er immer vermieden hatte.  
Aro Molena.  
Zaroff seufzte und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
Er hatte Aro in den langen Jahren in der fremden Stadt am schmerzlichsten vermisst. Er hatte sich so lange an dem Gedanken festgehalten, dass ihn der andere Baumläufer suchen würde, dass er ihn retten würde. Doch nichts war geschehen.  
Und irgendwie schmerzte diese Wunde mehr als alles andere, das Zaroff in seinem Leben ertragen musste.  
Mehr als der Fall, mehr als der Verrat des Marquis.  
Doch bevor er sich noch mehr in seinen düsteren Gedanken verlieren konnte, knackte etwas im Unterholz und Zaroff schreckte auf.  
Seine drei Begleiterinnen kamen aus dem Dickicht hervorgestolpert und Xanja begann damit, einige Blätter und Zweige aus Samanthas Haaren zu picken.  
«Weiter nördlich gibt es eine Siedlung», sagte Samantha fröhlich und grinste Zaroff zu.  
Dieser erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz und streckte seine Beine durch, bevor er den dreien entgegenschlenderte.  
Wendy war bereits in kindlicher Übermut vorausgerannt und war nun wohl keine 5 Meter von Zaroff entfernt, als ein lautes Krachen im Unterholz Wendy erstarren liess. Zaroff war ebenfalls herumgewirbelt und die Zeit schien stillzustehen.  
Etwas schwankte aus dem Unterholz hervor, direkt auf die Gruppe zu.  
Es war ein Wesen, dass vielleicht einmal ein Bär gewesen war, aber etwas an dem Wesen war so falsch, dass die Übelkeit in Zaroff aufstieg.  
Mit schwankenden, unendlich langsamen Bewegungen näherte sich dieses riesige Etwas, sein Mund offen, aus dem eine schwarze Flüssigkeit kontinuierlich auf den Boden tropfte, die sofort in dem dichten Gras verschwand. Die Umrisse schienen verschwommen, unnatürlich und Zaroff schluckte einmal schwer.  
Der Restfetzen Magie, der untrennbar mit seiner Seele verbunden war, würde niemals ausreichen, um einen Zauber zu sprechen, der ihm in dieser Situation nützen könnte. Nicht ohne Zauberstab, nicht ohne Hilfe der Echsen, nicht ohne die magische Aura des ersten Baumes. Es war genug gewesen für Kartentricks, für einfache Illusionen. Nicht genug für einen Kampf, wie er vor drei Jahren schmerzlich hatte feststellen müssen.  
Er bezweifelte, dass er dem Wesen entkommen konnte, dass er schnell genug dafür war. Flucht war also keine Option. Waffen hatte er ebenfalls keine, obwohl diese ihm vielleicht gar nichts nützen würden, dachte er angsterfüllt, als es den Mund aufriss und Zaroff Zähne erblickte, die zu scharf und zu viele waren.  
Er spürte, wie etwas an seinem Hosenbein zog und er wagte einen blitzschnellen Blick nach unten. Wendy war, als sie das Wesen erspäht hatte, wohl zu ihm hinübergelaufen und versteckte sich etwas hinter ihm, immer noch mit grossen Augen das Wesen anstarrend.  
Dieses war in der Zwischenzeit bedrohlich nahe gekommen. So nahe, dass Zaroff ein fauliger Geruch in die Nase stieg und er Mühe hatte, nicht zu würgen. Der Griff um sein Hosenbein löste sich etwas und Wendy wimmerte, was dazu führte, dass die Ohren des Wesens zuckten und sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den kleinen Hasen zu lenken schien.  
Und dann, ohne gross nachzudenken, tat Karik Zaroff etwas, dass einem wahren Baumläufer entsprach.  
Er trat einen Schritt vor und stellte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen vor Wendy hin um sie zu schützen.  
Er hatte keine Sekunde Zeit, um seine Entscheidung zu überdenken oder zu hinterfragen, denn einen Augenblick später war dieses Etwas an ihm heran und schlug seine Zähne in seine Schulter.  
Der Schmerz war augenblicklich und blendend und Zaroff konnte nichts anderes tun, als halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen aufschreien, als sich Zähne immer tiefer in sein Fleisch gruben.  
Doch es war nicht nur sein Körper, der die Zähne spürte. Die Zähne schienen in sein Innerstes vorzudringen und Zaroff fühlte dasselbe Reissen, diesen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz als er die Fähigkeit des Weltenwanderns verlor, als seine Seele auseinandergerissen wurde.  
«Lass mich sterben», flehte er in seinen Gedanken, da sein Mund keine Worte mehr formen konnte.  
Da plötzlich waren die Zähne weg und Zaroff fiel zu Boden. Er hörte Geschrei und Gepolter und einige andere Geräusche, die er jedoch nicht einordnen konnte. Seine Augen waren offen, aber er sah nichts. Der Schmerz hatte sein Blickfeld immer noch in blendend helles weiss getaucht.  
Und dann war da jemand neben ihm, sprach mit ihm. Zaroff verstand die Worte nicht, der Schmerz war zu laut.  
Doch dann berührte dieser Jemand seine Schulter und Zaroff’s Welt explodierte hinter seinen Augen und das blendende Weiss wich augenblicklich einer unendlichen Dunkelheit.

 

Als Zaroff zu sich kam, war er überzeugt, dass er tot war. In einem herrlichen Sekundenbruchteil wusste er nicht warum er das wusste, doch dann kamen die Schmerzen zurück.  
Er sog überrascht die Luft ein («Doch nicht tot, Tote brauchen keine Luft») und öffnete die Augen.  
Sofort erschien ein Gesicht über seinem eigenen. Ein Gesicht, eingerahmt von roten Locken und mit besorgtem Blick.  
«Nicht bewegen», sagte Samantha sanft und Zaroff brachte bloss eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse als Antwort zustande.  
Samantha wandte sich von ihm weg und schrie etwas über ihre Schulter.  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu.  
«Geht es?», fragte sie.  
Die Schmerzen waren nicht mehr so schlimm, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ohnmächtig geworden war.  
«Wie…lange?», krächzte Zaroff hervor.  
Samantha verstand sofort.  
«Drei Tage», antwortete sie und Zaroff wollte sich überrascht aufsetzen, als die Schmerzen ihn jedoch wieder zurücksinken liessen.  
Er erkannte über sich den klaren Himmel gesäumt von Baumkronen und runzelte die Stirn. Waren sie immer noch am gleichen Ort? War das Wesen irgendwo in der Nähe?  
Samantha folgte seinem Blick.  
«Wir sind eine Welt weitergezogen. Wir haben uns nicht getraut zu bleiben, falls das… Ding zurückkommt.»  
Sie sprach das Wort mit einer solchen Abscheu aus, dass Zaroff erleichtert aufatmete. Dann hatte er sich dieses Wesen doch nicht eingebildet. Denn eigentlich hatte er schon an seiner Erinnerung zu zweifeln begonnen.  
Dann pochte erneut der Schmerz durch ihn und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Plötzlich zuckte ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, sodass er seine Augen wieder öffnete.  
«Wendy», raunte er hervor und Samanthas Lächeln wurde weich.  
«Sie ist wohlauf. Dank Ihnen.»  
Zaroff nickte schwach und er sah, wie Samanthas Lächeln schwand, als sie den Blick wieder auf seine Schulter richtete.  
«Wie schlimm?», fragte er.  
Samantha runzelte die Stirn und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
Zaroff kannte diesen Ausdruck und ihm wurde augenblicklich kalt.  
«Ich…ich weiss nicht ganz», gab Samantha schliesslich zu. «Die Heilzauber, die ich gewirkt habe, sind nicht so effizient wie sie sein sollten. Was auch immer dieses Etwas war, es war stark und eindeutig magisch.»  
Zaroff schloss die Augen und seufzte. Er spürte wie Samantha neben ihm etwas an ihren Kleidern herumnestelte, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, dann schliesslich aber aufstand.  
«Soll ich einen Schlafzauber wirken?», fragte sie noch.  
Zaroff hatte nicht die Kraft zu protestieren. Etwas sagte ihm in seinem Inneren, dass sein Stolz verletzt sein sollte. Doch das Versprechen auf Schlaf war so herrlich, dass er bloss mit geschlossenen Augen leicht nickte.  
Die Worte aus Samanthas Mund waren noch nicht ganz verklungen, als erneut eine Dunkelheit von Zaroff Besitz ergriff, in die er sich diesmal willentlich fallen liess.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war Nacht. Seine Schulter pochte zwar immer noch, aber die Schmerzen waren bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie zuvor. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und blickte sich nach seinen Begleiterinnen um, deren Umrisse von dem Mondlicht erhellt wurden. Alle drei schienen zu schlafen.  
Sie hatten ihm das Leben gerettet. So wie es echte Baumläufer halt taten.  
Zaroff rieb sich das Gesicht mit seiner gesunden Hand und sah dann an sich herab. Er hatte etwas anderes an, der dunkle, schon reichlich verschlissene Sakko war nirgends zu sehen. Vorsichtig schob Zaroff das leichten Stoffstück, das wohl eine Art Oberteil war, über seinen Kopf und versuchte seine Wunde zu betrachten.  
Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als sein Blick auf die Wunde fiel. Selbst im sanften Mondlicht konnte Zaroff noch die Zahnabdrücke erkennen, die sich tief in sein Fleisch gegraben hatten. Die Abdrücke waren pechschwarz und schienen noch nicht verheilt zu sein. Er konnte nur die Abdrücke an seiner Vorderseite erkennen, doch nach seinen pochenden Schmerzen zu urteilen, war ein passendes Gegenstück auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt. Vorsichtig berührte er die Wunde mit seiner linken Hand und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als der Zeigefinger die Wunde berührte.  
Offensichtlich hatte Samantha ganze Arbeit geleistet. Zaroff war zwar ein Laie mit Heilzaubern aber er hatte genug Verletzte in seiner Zeit als Baumläufer gesehen, damit er wusste, dass das Wesen ihm mit etwas mehr Zeit wohl den Arm abgerissen hätte.  
Bei dem Gedanken drohte ihm schlecht zu werden und Zaroff zählte mit geschlossenen Augen bis zwanzig, bevor er sich wieder traute die Wunde anzusehen.  
Er musste reichlich Blut verloren haben, so tief wie die Abdrücke aussahen. Das würde sicher Narben geben, wenn die dunklen Abdrücke denn je verschwinden sollten.  
Zaroff war so versunken in seine Wunde gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich ihm jemand genähert hatte.  
Deshalb hätte er fast aufgeschrien, als sich Wendy, Samanthas Schülerin vor ihm auf den Boden plumpsen liess.  
Hastig zerrte Zaroff das Stoffstück wieder über seinen Kopf, den stechenden Schmerz ignorierend.  
«Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht schlafen?», zischelte er.  
Wendy legte den Kopf schief, ihre Augen zusammengekniffen.  
«Und du? Du bist verletzt. Solltest nicht du mehr Schlaf nötig haben als ich?»  
Zaroff klappte seinen Mund auf und wieder zu, doch ihm fiel keine schlaue, oder wenigstens schnippische Antwort ein und schliesslich spielte er die einzige Karte, die er in einer solchen Situation kannte.  
«Ich bin erwachsen, ich kann tun was ich will.»  
Diesmal sah ihn Wendy mit einem Blick an, der Zaroff augenblicklich an seinen alten Freund Aro erinnerte. Wendy war viel zu jung für so einen stechenden, wissenden Blick.  
«Danke», sagte sie dann plötzlich mit einer solchen Ehrlichkeit, dass Zaroff die Worte fehlten.  
Deshalb zuckte er nur mit der gesunden Schulter.  
«Es war richtig», murmelte er und die nächsten Worte kamen von selbst über seine Lippen. «Baumläufer tun so was halt.»  
Wendy nickte nachdenklich und schien die neue Information auf sie wirken zu lassen. Schliesslich setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz hin.  
Zaroff murrte innerlich. Er wollte bloss weiterschlafen. Seine Schulter pochte mit jeder Sekunde etwas mehr und er wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass, welchen Zauber auch immer Samantha auf ihn gewirkt hatte, langsam aber sicher seine Wirkung verlor.  
«Warum bist du allein?», fragte Wendy da plötzlich. Ihre Stimme war voll mit kindlicher Neugier, ganz ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken.  
Wie sehr wünschte sich Zaroff in diesem Augenblick, dass er die Schülerin hätte anblaffen können, ihr sagen können, dass es sie nichts anging.  
Noch bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hätte es ihm keine Mühe gemacht, die scharfen Worte zusammenzusuchen, von denen er wusste, dass sie die Diskussion sofort beenden würde.  
Doch nun, als der Schmerz in seinem Körper pochte, wollten ihm die Worte nicht über die Lippen kommen.  
Stattdessen zuckte er erneut mit der gesunden Schulter.  
«Ich bin schon lange allein», antwortete er, wohl wissend, dass das keine Antwort auf Wendys Frage war.  
Es herrschte einen Augenblick Stille, doch dann stahl sich zu Zaroffs grossem Erstaunen ein breites Lächeln auf das Gesicht des kleinen Hasen.  
«Jetzt nicht mehr», sagte sie in einem leisen Sing-Sang und erhob sich. Verblüfft sah ihr Zaroff nach, als sie ihm zuwinkte und dann zu ihrem Schlafplatz am anderen Ende des improvisierten Lagers zurückkehrte.  
Er sah noch lange auf ihre Form, die sich im Dunkel kaum erkennbar abzeichnete, selbst dann noch, als leises, gleichmässiges Atmen zu hören war.  
Sie kannten ihn doch kaum, sie wussten nichts von den grässlichen Taten, die er vollbracht hatte und besonders nicht von den Taten, die er vorgehabt hatte.  
Doch noch bevor seine Gedanken wieder weiter in eine düstere Richtung abdrifteten, schoss ein blendender Schmerz durch seinen Körper, der ihn ohne jeglichen Laut zurück auf sein Lager sinken liess.  
Der Schmerz war absolut und verschlingend und Zaroff konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu versuchen langsam und tief zu atmen. Dann verschlang ihn die Dunkelheit erneut.


End file.
